Prom Night: A Night To Die For
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: 3 years ago, Namine's boyfriend killed her family and was put away for good. Now, it's her prom where she'll be surrounded by her friends and her fellow crush, Roxas. That's until someone comes back. Now Namine & her friends will have to survive the night
1. A Memory She Won't Forget

**Chapter 1 – A Memory She Won't Forget**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**Now here is the opening scene of this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairing:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Hayner/Olette, and Tidus/Selphie**

**Disclaimer****:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

**Destiny Island High School – 2005**

"There are many methods such as the substitution method or elimination. Among the vary indication…" the teacher, Cid, said about algebra teaching the class. The class was just bored to death. Some were even sleeping and Cid didn't notice at all. Namine had her head on her right hand trying to even listen to the lecture.

"Hey, when will this damn class end?" she softly asked Olette on her left.

"I don't know but it feels like forever," Olette responded with a bored tone. Just then, the school bell finally rings as the students quickly got out of their seat and headed out for the door.

"Don't forgot to do problem 6-40 – 6-45 students," Cid said as students were already out of the room.

"Why do Mondays feel like a whole week?" Namine complained walking out the classroom.

"I don't know but _he _following us again," Olette claims.

"Don't tell it's my ex-boyfriend Riku?" Namine softly whines.

Olette looks to see he is still looking over them. "Yep. He is right behind us. I'm glad you broke up with that bastard but he still can't get a clue you guys are officially over and done. He is so stalking you," Olette responds.

"Hey guys," Kairi greets joining the two. "Guess who is following Kairi?" Namine asked. Kairi looked to see Riku following them all alone without his friends Seifer, Rai and Fuu. The three of them enter into the café to get food and sit with their other friends.

"Hey you guys," Kairi greets them putting her lunch onto the table and taking a seat next to Sora.

"Hey," they both said. Behind them was Riku again looking at Namine.

After Namine and Riku's breakup, he has been watching and stalking her. It was about three days ago since it happened. She broke up with because he started to become more obsessed in their 2-week relationship. First he seemed all nice but later on, he become more of an ass like rushing things. He had fell in love with her innocent beauty. Riku wanted Namine to hang with his friends. Go on date mostly four times a week. He was just controlling her. One time he wanted her to dress the way he wanted her, which was slutty clothes. It didn't fit here. The line drew when he said that she shouldn't be hanging out with her friends anymore and that he was following her everywhere. The relationship was crazy and one that Namine shouldn't have done. Up till now, he has been stalking her everyday.

"I should have never date that bastard," Namine said.

"I hate to say I told you so but I was right. Something didn't feel right," Roxas states.

"Yeah. Why didn't I listen to you?" she asked.

"Cuz' you were totally not listening to me while she just stared at him like this." Roxas then made his head tilt opening his mouth making like he was drooling.

"Shut up." Namine shoved him laughing.

"It's the truth," Tidus said.

"Ha ha. I forgot to laugh," Namine said.

"But you did," Sora told her.

"Well, I have to use the restroom you guys. I'll come back," Namine tells them getting up and heading for the girls restroom.

Namine enters the restroom to find no one inside. Entering one of the stalls, she uses the toilet. After a few seconds she hears the door opening indicating someone else had come in. She didn't pay attention on who it was or by looking down to see the feet. The person enters the next stall right by her and uses the toilet. Namine was done and to grab the toilet paper but there wasn't any. Namine couldn't believe she had to now ask the other person for toilet paper. So she softly knocks the wall asking if the student had some. There was no answer. She then sees a hand coming from the bottom with the toilet paper. Her eyes become widen when the hand appears to be a boy's hand. She pulls up her pants and gets out and to check the other stall.

"Who are you? This is the girls restroom." There was no answer again.

Namine slowly walks close to the stall door to see who is with her. She gets closer and closer until the door swings open revealing Riku.

"Aaah!" Riku fully runs to her covering her mouth to shut her up so no one finds out. Namine tries to scream but it couldn't be heard.

"I'm obsessed with you Namine. I've only been watching you until I could make move on you," he said getting in her face blowing his breath. Tears started to develop in Namine's eyes as Riku put her down onto floor sliding his hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry. It will be pleasurable. Well for me it will." Namine soon kicks Riku in the balls making him clutch onto it and for her to make her escape. She runs out to see nobody around. They all were outside or at the cafeteria.

"Why you little bitch!?" Riku yells from the restroom. Namine runs across the hallway when Riku soon comes out the restroom running to her quick. Cover in fear on what he'll do next.

Namine starts to run seeing Riku catching up. He was sure a fast runner. Namine runs as fast as she can look back at some points because she wanted to know how close he was getting. In order to loose him she had to go in random directions so she had time to find her friends or at least somebody. She soon turns left and then left again hearing Riku's footstep drawing near. She looks back as he immediately shows in front of her.

"AAH!" Namine runs when Riku catches up with her covering her mouth when they enter through two doors as they stop. The two end up in the cafeteria shocking the whole student body. Riku was still in psycho mode as he was smiling evil looking letting go of a crying Namine. She run to Roxas's arm and hugs him. Riku smiles as security came and took Riku away.

**One week later - 6:30 a.m.**

"I'm sorry I had to call you guys in very early but I have other stuff to attend to and this is indeed important. This restraining order will keep Riku away from your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. He has been expelled from Destiny Island High for his vicious behavior to your daughter and in front of the students. I guarantee you he won't be doing anything to her anymore," the man states.

"Thank you sir," Mrs. Hikari says getting up from her seat along with her husband out where Namine and Takashi are.

"Lets go you two." The family gets in their Honda Civic and drive off to Destiny Island High to drop off Namine at school.

Namine is in class listening to the English teacher, Tifa, about a project. She couldn't really pay attention after last week incident but she had to forget about it. Just looking at the window she just enjoyed the scenery. Being on the second floor of the school was nice. Then she sees Riku standing by a tree looking right at her. Namine quickly looks back and looks again with him still looking at her. Tifa noticed Namine's behavior and goes on over to her.

"What's wrong Namine?" she asked her. Namine was looking straight forward pointing at the window. Tifa looks outside but there was no one there.

"There is nothing out there Namine. You don't have to worry about anything except for this project." As Tifa left Namine looks at the window again and sees Riku out there yet again staring at her.

The class bell rings as Namine packs up her stuff fast and is the first one to leave the room.

"Namine. Wait up!" Roxas called out to her.

"I'm sorry. I must be losing it after what happened," she said.

"Forget about that psycho obsessed boy. He is gone and as your friend, I'm going to take you to the movies along with our other friends. We are going to see Crash tonight. I heard it was a good movie. Come with us."

"Alright I'll come with you guys tonight. Pick me up though. I've got no ride even though my parents will be home all night since it's a weekend."

"Alright. I'll walk you home even if _you know who _got bailed out of jail by his stupid parents."

"Thanks Roxas. You've been such a great friend. We've got three more years ahead of us and I can't for our own senior prom and graduation."

"We'll come around seven. So be ready by that time." The two walks to Namine's house, wanting to do something to forget about what happened.

Namine was getting ready to go to the movies putting on a white t-shirt that had a hello kitty on it with a pink sweater, cause it was cold, and baby blue jeans. Then she styles her hair into a ponytail and putting on a white headband **(She is wearing the same exact clothes like Donna in the movie from the beginning if you saw it)**. She goes downstairs opening up a closet to get her light brown jacket putting it on.

"I'm going now. I'll come back around ten since we are going to eat after we watch the movies." She leaves the house and gets in a car with her friends and Roxas's mom driving the car to the movies.

The gang: Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Tidus and Selphie exit out the theaters after enjoying the movie.

"That was a good movie," Sora said.

"It was wasn't it?" Selphie asked.

"Lets go eat now at McDonald you guys," Kairi said. The group enters the place since it was only one block away and order food. Namine was quiet right now barely eating her food.

"Hey, you alright?" Roxas asked Namine

"Yeah but I feel like I'm being watched. I look around and I would see Riku somewhere. I mean today in English, I looked over at the window and there he was. Ms. Lockhart looked but she said he wasn't there. I look back and he there again."

"Listen, he isn't coming anywhere near you alright? Nothing bad is going to happen. Just enjoy the food and we'll drop you off where you can get a good sleep."

"I guess your right. I shouldn't worry about him anymore."

"Lets jet already. I need to get home," Hayner says getting up.

"Yeah. Lets," Olette says.

"Come on Namine. We're going," Roxas tells her. He calls his mom to pick them up making them wait for a while. The group heads on outside waiting for a car to stop by with Roxas's mom in it.

"Man is it cold," Kairi complained wrapping her arms around herself. Sora removed his jacket putting it on her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Headlights shine on the gang seeing Roxas's mom. They get on in and are going to drop out Namine first.

The car drives off crossing a bridge right now. "Oh I can't wait to get home and sleep all night," Namine said.

"We are tired but I'm not," Selphie said still drinking her McFlurry.

"Hyper enough?" Namine asked.

"No. I've should've asked for the cookies and cream one. This M&Ms are not sweet enough."

"We're here now," Roxas's mom says stopping in front of Namine's house. Namine gets out of her seat thanking for the ride.

Roxas rolls the window down when Kairi shows up by his side. "Won't don't you try out for cheerleading. I don't want that bitch Yuna to get that spot."

"No thanks."

"Please?"

"What did girl ever do to you," Roxas mom asked.

"Where do want me to start?" Kairi asked.

"Bye you guys."

"Bye," Roxas said as the car drives off.

Namine walks down the path to her house putting her hands in her pocket opening the door. "I'm home."

No one answered or was around. Everything was on. She goes in the living room seeing the TV on but there was no one there on the couch. She opens up the closet taking off her jacket and putting back in the closet hearing steps upstairs. "Dad?" Namine asked going to see if her dad was there but there was no answer. What she didn't see was that her dad was all slouched over on the couch with a trail of blood on his face and eyes closed indicating he is dead. Namine heads on upstairs going into her room.

"Ah." She trips on her brother's baseball bat. "Damn it Takashi. I almost killed myself on this.," she complains holding the bat and entering his room with him sleeping on his bed facing it. She couldn't see her brother's face. "Are you listening to me you idiot?" Namine pokes him with the bat with no response. "Turn down the TV," she demanded turning him over to reveal his face. "Aah!" Namine backs up dropping the bat seeing a bloodstain on his shirt and bed. She then hears her mom yelling with some guy as the door just opens.

"Where is she?!" a male voice yelled.

Strike with fear, she runs into her room hiding under her bed panicking. She looks to her left seeing the feet of her mother as she tries to close the door from someone.

"Where is she?!" the man asked again.

"She is not here!" her mom yelled.

It is suddenly burst open causing her to fall onto the floor. Namine sees a man's feet turning to her mom. She continues to watch the scene when the guy grabs her mom with a knife on his left hand.

"She belongs to me! Where is she?!" He turns her head to see her daughter under the bed. Namine starts to worry now as her eyes starts to develop tears.

"Tell me where she is!"

"I don't know."

"You're lying! I know you know where she is!"

"She is at the movies with her friends. Please don't…" Namine is about to scream when she soon covers her mouth when the guy kills her mother right in front of her.

Riku gets up, looks at the room and leaves when he hears sirens coming. Namine removes her mouth still crying getting out from under the bed. She slowly walks on her way out to see if he was still in the house. Not making any noise, she slowly walks down the stairs to get out of her house. She opens the door to see a police car coming by.

"Help me! Help me! Stop! HELP ME!" The police car just passes her.

"I did it for us." Namine looks behind her to see Riku.

"AAH!" Namine runs backs into the house dodging Riku and running into dining room.

"You're not getting away from me again."

Riku looks around the dining room not finding Namine. He looks everywhere from underneath the table to small closets that holds canned food and snacks.

"Where are you?" he creepily asked stopping. Namine was all quiet hiding behind a curtain in front of Riku. He goes into the kitchen as Namine gets out of the curtain and into the living room. She sees her dad. Not wanting to scream, she covers her mouth with both hands.

"I know you're in there." Namine hides behind a wall when Riku back in the dining room pulls the curtain where she was earlier. Police sirens are heard coming nearby stopping in the street. A police officer named Cloud comes in alone finding no one. Namine looks behind her to see Riku but he wasn't there. Making a run for it still looking back she bumps into somebody.

"AAH!" Riku grabs her when Cloud soon attacks him pinning to the ground removing the knife from his hands. Namine runs out the house and sees a bunch of people outside of her house including her friends. She runs to her friends. It's no coincidence she embraces Roxas. **(I know what your saying. It's always him but this story needs to retain its romance genre other than suspense)** Riku comes out with cuffs behind him and Cloud holds him. As Riku walks, he looks at Namine and doesn't say a word but smiles. Namine has wet eyes and cheeks just looking at him. Cloud puts Riku in the back of the police car as it drives off.

"I'm very sorry about your family." Cloud was a caring person and he needed to protect this girl. Namine sees coroners bring out three body bags. She turns away crying on Roxas's chest.

"It's over Namine," he says putting has hand in her soft hair and the other around her waist embracing her very close. The rest of her friends join the two. She has lost everything from this point. All is left are her friends and close relatives. It will be a memory she won't forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**


	2. Three Years Later

**Chapter 2 – Three Years Later**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]  
**

**Now continuing on, here is the next chapter, taking place three years after the incident. Also, seeing how this chapter is a revision, there are some scenes that have changed including dialogue. If you've read this story and re-reading it, you'll notice the changes**

**Genre:****Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Hayner/Olette and Tidus/Selphie**

**Disclaimer****:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

**Destiny Island High School – 2008**

Three years have past since Namine's incident as she is still going to therapy about it. Riku was put away in a maximum security forever. Cloud however wanted him to have a death sentence but the damn court over ruled him. Namine was glad no matter what but can't forget the memory of the night her entire family was murdered. Her friends have helped her a lot. She now lives with her auntie Rinoa and uncle Leon once they took her in. Now it's the year 2008 and something big is coming up for the high school seniors.

Namine is in class finishing up a test when the teacher calls pencils down. All students' hand in their papers and Namine leaves the room with Kairi walking with her.

"So who are you asking to the prom Namine?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to ask Roxas," Namine replies.

"Took you long enough."

Namine started to get all defensive but more of a funny way.

"What?" Kairi laughed trying to stop her. "The fact that you like Roxas since um… last year."

Namine scoffed and said it is her only option.

"Just do it. I know he'll say yes."

"And how do you know that?" Namine replied with a smile on her face. "Did he tell or something?"

Kairi looked away and said, "Maybe?"

"Come on." Namine started to shake her.

"Just ask him. Jeez. You're making feel nauseas." Kairi then leaves her. "I think I will ask him." She sure was confident now.

Namine searches the halls to find Roxas since school is already over. Books are what made her slow down. "Damn books. Too bad I can't put it in my bag." She then spots Roxas at the corner of her eye. "Roxas!"

Roxas was walking to the school exit when he hears her voice. "Hm?"

"Wait up," Namine called out running towards him.

"What is it?"

"Hey Roxas, do you want to go to the senior prom with me?" Namine asked.

"Yes I'll go to the prom with you Namine," he replies.

"Really? I mean, with your best friend? This is your senior prom you're going to take your best friend as your date?"

"Yeah because I've got no one else to go with. Plus, you were one of my options just in case I didn't get anyone." "So I guess I'll see you there then. My house tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," he says walking away.

"Tomorrow." She continues to wait for him to be out of sight.

"Yes! I'm going with Roxas." Namine then gets out of school with a smile on her face.

Namine was happy like a little girl running in the rain with eyes closed. She opens her eyes to just almost stepping onto a cross walk with the red sign still on. "Whew. I almost got ran over." She pushes the button waiting for the white walking sign to show up. A bus passes by. Namine looks at the bus to see Riku on it. Closing her eyes, she opens them again to find him not on it. She sighs still waiting to walk across the street.

"Hey."

"Ah!" Namine screams turning to see its just Sora. "God you scared me!"

"Sorry about that," he replies. Then the two start to walk across the street.

"So I saw you with Roxas after school in the hallways."

"Oh that. I just asked him out and he said yes."

"That's awesome. Now you don't have to go to the prom alone." Namine stares at him.

"Not that is a bad thing."

"Same old Sora. Anyways, since prom is going to be at a hotel, are you going to get a room?"

"Yeah I am. I'm getting for all us including for Kairi."

"You're just doing that to get laid."

"No I'm not."

"I was only kidding you. I'll see ya tomorrow night then." The two of them stop in front of Namine's house.

"Bye Namine."

"Bye goofy Sora." Namine laughed and checked her mailbox.

It was mostly for her parents until she saw the last mail. It was for her and it came from the University of Twilight. She opens it up and the letter said they accepted her and would be proud to see her around this fall. Namine always wanted to go to that college. They offered her a great scholarship there. Then she sees another college mail from Destiny Island University. She sighs and opens it up also. She also got accepted into the college. Namine was now questioning herself wondering if she should go to University of Twilight.

Then there was a letter for her but no name was given. Namine opened it up and read what it said: Dear Namine, it's been a while since we saw each other. I heard that your prom is tomorrow night. I hope you and your friends have a great time. I'll see you there. Namine couldn't get a clue on how could it be. Must've been an old friend that moved but came back or something.

"I'm home," she said throughout the house.

"How was school Namine?" Rinoa says folding the laundry on the dining table.

"Nothing special except the fact I finally got a date for the prom tomorrow night," she answered sitting with auntie helping her fold the clothes.

"Congrats. So who was the lucky guy?" Rinoa begged.

"It's, um, Roxas."

"So your best friend finally asked you out? I wonder when he was going to ask you out. HONEY!" Rinoa yelled. Leon started to come down the stairs wondering what does his wife want know.

"What?" he asked.

"Pay up!" she said holding her hand out.

"For what?" Namine was folding the clothes watching the scene.

"Hello? Did you forget? We made a bet on whether Roxas would ask out Namine and I was right, so pay up!"

"Damn it," he said under his breath getting out 10 bucks from his wallet and handing it over.

"You made a bet whether or not Roxas would ask me out?! That's low," Namine complained. "Even for you uncle!" Namine looked at him with evil eyes.

"Sorry. It was your auntie's idea."

"Auntie!" Namine was now looking at her.

"Ahehe. Sorry dear but your uncle thought I wasn't spontaneous. So I went for it."

"Well you really aren't spontaneous anyways," Namine laughed.

"Thanks a lot," Rinoa sarcastically said. "But I'm proud you did get someone to go to the prom with. You've been crushing on Roxas for a while. Are you going to tell?"

"I don't think I well. I mean if he doesn't like me back, it would be awkward. Plus it's prom night. I don't wanna ruin it."

"Well as your auntie Namine, I say go for it," she says putting the clothes back in the basket and standing up. "You never know." Then she leaves the room. Namine sighs just going up to her room brings her backpack.

"Wonder what's on?" Namine sits on her bed grabbing the remote turning the TV on seeing the "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" TV ad. "Man, that was a funny movie." **(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click) **Namine digs through her pocket hearing her ringtone play. The screen showed a picture of Roxas hugging her and them looking at the camera smiling. "Roxas," Namine says answering the call.

"Hey Namine. Listen my and the gang here are coming to your house. No Sora, we are not really dating."

"What was that?" she asked.

"We're coming over in 20 minutes. Kairi got the idea of doing a pre-prom thing."

"Why couldn't it be at her house?" Namine complained at the idea.

"Here parents couldn't let her."

"Fine. I'll them my aunt and uncle."

"Thanks Namine. See ya later gorgeous." Roxas hanged up realizing what he just said.

"Gorgeous huh?" Roxas turning back seeing Kairi behind him staring at him with arms cross and head down still looking at him.

"It…slipped," he said.

"Ahem. Right? You're falling for her more aren't you?" she asked.

"So what? I like her. Nothing bad will happen."

"Hey!" Selphie interrupted. "Lets talk about your crush later and get these damn bags to Namine's house." The two go with Selphie to help out but were already too late when Hayner and Sora packed up the trunk.

"That was fast," Kairi says.

"That's because we're strong," Sora says showing off his muscles.

"Really?" she says walking up to him. "Hey look its Jessica Alba!" Kairi pointed behind Sora.

"Where?!" he said in excitement.

"Here!" Kairi said pushing him down making him fall to the ground. She then bends down to him. "Now that's what you call being strong." Then she put her hand out.

"Yeah whatever." Sora took her hand and got up.

"Get in you idiots!" Roxas yells from the driver's side of the black Lexus.

"Uncle! My friends are coming over for a small little pre-prom party thing and sleepover. Are you okay with that?" Namine asked him entering his room.

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you guys don't do anything _wrong_," he answers while typing on the computer.

"Okay. They're coming already anyways," she says walking out going back to her room going into the bathroom. She puts on cetaphill on her whole face to wash it and turns on the water washing it off to make her be clear and all. Namine still didn't open her eyes while she tries to look for a small towel to dry on. A hand soon gives her a towel. "Thank you," she answers wiping her face.

"Namine," a creepy male voice says.

Namine stops still holding the towel in her face. She quickly turns around.

"BOO!"

"AAAHH!" she screams putting her arms up to her face. It turns out to be her damn friends.

"You should've seen your face," Sora says laughing as so did the others.

"You bitches!" she yells hitting them with the towel in her hands. "You guys know how easily scared I am. There's is a reason why I always need somebody when I watch a horror film."

"We know. We just thought it would've been fun," Tidus said.

"Come on, let's start already. I wanna snack on something. You have any idea what time it is?" Selphie says taking a look at her watch. "It's already 7:30. 7:30?! Damn it. Now I can't spoil dinner. What is your auntie making tonight?"

"Um, she is making spaghetti with garlic bread tonight. I know all of you guys love my auntie's cooking."

"Heck yeah!" Hayner shouted out.

"So what are we going to do before dinner is ready?" Olette asked.

"I know!" Kairi said pointing her finger up.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Damn it. I just lost it. Oh wait, no I just lost it again." Kairi always seems to lose ideas easily when it comes to having fun.

"Come up with something woman!" Hayner yelled.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

"Dinners ready!" Rinoa called out from downstairs.

"Last one gets to wash the dishes!" Namine shouts running already dragging Roxas along with her.

"W-what? Wait!" Too late, Namine already brought him down.

"I'm not…" Selphie says when she notices her other friends ran fast. "Hey! That's not fair!" she pouted. Then she stomps the ground hard really mad right now since she has to do the dishes. When she gets there, she sees everyone already taking some dinner. "I hope you left some for me!" She then took a seat next to Olette grabbing some spaghetti and garlic bread.

"So, are you eight ready for prom tomorrow night?" Leon asked.

"Uh huh! I'm so pumped," Kairi said eating her food fast.

"Slow down Kairi. We're sharing the same plate hello," Sora said.

"Sorry."

"And why did you two share the same plate?" Roxas asked.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Your food will certainly go by fast," Roxas said.

Kairi continues to eat when she notices she is eating the same piece of spaghetti with Sora. They both continue to eat it until they met each other's lips.

"That totally reminds me of Lady and the Tramp," Namine implies taking a bite of the garlic bread.

Everyone was done and Selphie was stuck doing the dishes all by herself. "Why did I have to be the last one," she complained.

"Because you're slow, that's what," Tidus said heading upstairs with the others. Rinoa giggled and decided to help her.

"Don't worry Selphie, I'll help you," she offered.

"Thanks Miss Leonhart."

Namine comes out the bathroom in her white silk small dress **(Her KH2 outfit)**. The gang started to get into their pajamas already. Roxas was in a plain white t-shirt with gray shorts, Sora was in blue Snoopy shirt along and a white pajama pants with Mickey Mouse on it. Kairi had a baby blue Precious Moments tank top along with a baby blue pajama pants that had shooting stars on it. **(I'm not going in for too much detail. Imagine what the others are wearing)**

"Suck to be Selphie," Namine says to jumping on her bed. Her room was a big room. The room was painted blue with a few posters of music artists, and pictures of Namine's friends and relatives including a family picture frame sitting a small table by the bed. The bed was also king size with a white mattress and red pillows and a red blanket.

"Yeah," Roxas said jumping on the bed with her.

"Aww. They already look like a couple sleeping together," Kairi said laughing. Both the two looked at each other and slightly blushed looking away.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Namine stuttered.

"Never mind," Kairi scoffed going into the bathroom closing the door behind her to use it.

"It's only eight and we've got nothing…. Oh, lets play Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Tidus says holding the case in his hands.

"You're not gonna get me. You are so, oh crap. I hate you! I just lost!" Tidus complained to Namine. The gang has been playing the game for a while. It was down between Tidus and Namine. It so happens that Namine was the winning champion out of her friends.

"Sorry. I just happen to be very good and you just suck," Namine said bragging.

"What's next? We've been playing this little tournament for a while now. How bout we watch a movie," Selphie said.

"Which one?" Kairi asked looking through a fashion magazine sitting on the floor.

Selphie then goes to her DVD shelf's huge collection of movies. "Damn Namine! How much movies did you buy. This is a full shelve."

"When am bored, I watch or buy movies," she answers.

"What do we have? What do we have? Anybody wanna see," Selphie said taking out Mean Girls. "Mean Girls?"

"Yeah. What a funny movie," Olette says getting off the computer already.

"Hot chicks fighting?! All right!" Hayner cheered slapping high five with Roxas.

"Morons," Olette said at the idea.

Selphie puts in the movie as the gang gets out Namine's sleeping bags from her closet and Roxas turning off the lights with TV only the source of light.

"Lucky for me I have a bed and I don't want everybody in my bed. It will feel weird," Namine bragged.

"You suck! We have to sleep on the floor!" Hayner complained.

"Oh, we're out of sleeping bags. I guess Roxas has to sleep with Namine," Olette said.

"Are you okay with that Namine," he asked.

"Not if you're are?" she asked back.

"Good. Then its settle," Olette said.

Mostly some were already sleeping but someone had to turn off the TV soon. Sora and Kairi were in the same sleeping bag with her on his chest and his arms wrapping around her. Hayner and Olette were sleeping side-by-side facing each other's face with eyes closed close. Tidus was sleeping on his side as Selphie was facing him wrapping her arms around while they sleep. That just leaves to Roxas and Namine who were still asleep.

"My god, it's almost one 'o' clock already," Namine whispered.

"I know. We should be sleeping already. I mean, look at the others already. They already look like they were married or something. Why does it seem we're the only ones not together?" Roxas asked as Namine didn't want to address that question.

"I'm sorry I asked that."

"No. Don't be. I've…. Always wondered why also," Namine said softly looking at the TV.

"It just always seemed we were the seventh and eight wheel whenever all of us go out somewhere. But you, you've always have been there for me and has been friend for a long time. It's like I've known you my entire life. When my... family was killed, you've been there every step and moment with me after it. I couldn't," she says turning to him. "…Ask for a better friend."

"You too Namine. I couldn't ask for a better friend," he replies as they hug each other.

"_I wanna tell her so bad. I just don't it's the right time now. I'll tell her at prom when the moment comes," Roxas thought. _

"_I pretty myself opened up myself to him more than anyone else. I love this feeling," Namine thought. _

"Lets go to sleep now. Turn off the TV and DVD now," Roxas said.

"Okay." Namine turns off the DVD player with the remote and the TV also. She lies down on her side closing her eyes.

"Good night Namine."

"Good night Roxas." Namine just smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and review**


	3. The Night Everyone Is Looking Forward To

**Chapter 3 – The Night Everyone Is Looking Forward To**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**This is just a normal chapter where not much happens but is a little Roxas/Namine moment, so watch for it!**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairing:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Hayner/Olette and Tidus/Selphie**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so its not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

"NOO!" Namine soon gets up waking up from her nightmare.

"Then what happened?" Aerith, her therapist, asked.

"And then I wake up. Just like I always do," Namine answered.

"Look, like I told you before. The nightmare is an associated form of reliving the whole experience. It's what you expect."

"I know. It just went away for such a long time. I can't believe the fact it's back."

"Namine it's going to take more than three years but your recovering amazingly well. You must think of him as a phantom now. He was caught and put away, just 230 miles away not to harm you of anybody else. You can only be harm by him in your dreams."

"I just though the nightmares would stop."

"Psychological trauma often heightens up during time of transition. Plus you don't need to tell you that your life is in transition. High school is coming to an end and college starts in the fall. You're growing up," Aerith explains trying to lift her spirit right now. Namine just smiles and looks down. "The memories of that fateful night will fade in time but you will never forget it. Just like you'll never forget tonight. Senior prom is drawing near and you should be excited about it." Namine smiles and gets up taking her bag as Aerith did reaching her hand for her to the exit.

"How does your prom dress look like Namine?" Olette asked her.

"It's strapless snow white dress. It has sliver beads in this corset. I guess I can say it's sexy also," Namine tells her. The four girls were in a hair salon getting their hair done. **(They just have their normal hairstyles) **

"I don't know. You make it sound it isn't great," Kairi says.

"If you guys you want to talk about sexy, you should see Kairi's dress," Olette tells them.

"Yeah. The dress is all black color," Kairi says giggling as the rest of the girls did.

"How is my hair you guys?" Selphie asked showing them.

"It looks great," they all answered.

"I'll see guys later. I take a while to get ready especially if its prom." Selphie leaves the salon leaving them three.

"Yeah. It took her two full hours to get ready for junior prom," Olette laughed.

"Well your bf is getting all of us a room Kai," Namine says.

"Thanks for ruining the fun. I didn't know that," Kairi replied.

"Sorry," Namine says smiling.

"Alright Namine. What do you think?" her stylist asked handing her a mirror. Namine takes it looking at herself. "It looks great. Thanks," she replies admiring the way she looked. Then she sees Riku in the mirror. Namine turns around in fear to see him right across the street looking at her when a car passes by where he is not there anymore.

"Namine," Olette called out.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah am fine."

"Roxas said he was getting the limo and I heard you asked him out," Olette continued.

"So?" Namine asked.

"So, this is a good thing. Maybe you guys can get together," Kairi said.

"Haven't we've gone over this? I told you, he doesn't like me. He only said yes because he doesn't have anyone else to go with."

"Right," Kairi stretched out.

"Can we just go onto a different subject?" Namine begged.

"Fine then," Olette tells her. "I'm sure we all will have fun. I just excited about tonight." Namine looks back just to check if _he _was there again.

"He is soon going to be here Namine!" Rinoa yelled out.

"Okay!" she called out from upstairs. Rinoa and Leon walk into a living room with her holding a circle box taking a seat on the couch. "She has come so far," Rinoa says to Leon. "Now she is going to her senior prom."

Namine looks at herself in the bathroom mirror cabinet putting on a small necklace. She was all ready already in her prom dress waiting to be picked up by her friends. She opens up the cabinet grabbing her pills just looking at it. Deciding not to take it, she puts it back and closes the cabinet. Rinoa soon appears in the mirror.

"Ah." Namine got scared covering her mouth felt like she had a hear attack turning to her.

"Oh my god. Sorry about that Namine."

"Its okay." She then turns back around opening her lip-gloss.

"Did you stop taking your pills?" Rinoa asked.

"Um, yeah. Just about a week," she answers fixing her hair and putting on her lipstick.

"You know what your doctor said right?"

"I know. I don't want to feel numb tonight. I want to remember everything that will happen tonight because I only got one chance. Its okay to feel anxious for prom right?"

Rinoa just chuckled. "Of course. It's your night. You're going to have fun and it will be great."

The doorbell then rings. "Oh my god." Namine is now getting all excited turning back to Rinoa. "He is here."

"I've got something for you," Rinoa says holding Namine's mom shawl. "I know she would want you to wear it tonight."

"No. What happens if I got something or…"

"Don't worry." Rinoa puts the shawl around Namine.

"You won't. She would be so proud of you. Come here." Rinoa gives her a hug.

"Thank you auntie."

"Now I'm going to go downstairs and tell Roxas you're almost ready," she said leaving her. Namine takes a second look and takes her small prom hard handbag leaving the bathroom.

"I wasn't thinking of getting a scholarship the first year but I…" Roxas stops when he sees someone at the corner of his eye. It was Namine coming down the stairs looking beautiful with her dress along with her shawl and Roxas loved it. He never thought Namine couldn't look any better. The way she looked and was walking down the stairs. It was like she was a princess and he was prince charming picking her up for a date. But of course going to the prom with Namine was a date as _friends_. "You look very beautiful," Roxas comments.

"Thank you," Namine says continuing to ascend down the steps. Her auntie and uncle were just smiling. Roxas and Namine just looked at each other not leaving each other's eyes. They both enjoyed the way on how they look. Namine is her strapless snow white dress and Roxas in his black tuxedo with a black tie and a white-collar shirt under the black jacket. Both were smiling as she goes up to him. "Thanks for taking me to the prom Roxas. It really means a lot to me." Namine's auntie and uncle were also smiling at the two with their arms around each other.

"My lady," Roxas said putting on her corsage on her left wrist.

"Why thank you?" she says making them both laugh.

"It looks beautiful. Did you pick it up yourself?"

"I had time with the flower lady," Roxas says.

"Yeah right?" Namine replies giving him a little shove. Then Rinoa open up a plastic box revealing a corsage for Roxas too as Namine grabbed it putting on Roxas's tuxedo.

"Ow," he joked.

"Oh my gosh, you totally freaked me out," Namine remarked.

"Anyways, you look great," she continued looking into his eyes. "Man does he look HOT! I mean, a handsome friend. A very hot handsome friend. Oh I've gotta stop thinking about him like that," she thought.

"Come one you two. Lets take a picture," Leon said backing up a little holding up the camera. Namine and Roxas prepared a pose with his arms around her and her just holding her hands in front with both of them smiling looking at the camera. "Say cheese!" Then a flash is seen.

They head out of the house to the porch holding hands with the limo already waiting for them. Rinoa and Leon soon follow them. "Make sure you bring her home safely Roxas," Leon said.

"You got nothing to worry about Mr. Leonhart," he answered. Leon trusted him and took a look at Namine.

"You're really have turned out to be a beautiful niece," he says. Namine smiled giving him a uncle kissing his cheek.

"Thanks uncle." Rinoa also gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys," Namine says leaving with Roxas to the limo.

Roxas opens the door for Namine as she gets into the limo. "Whooaa!" Sora yells looking at Namine. Everyone in the limo was looking on how great she looked. "Oh my god! Look at you! You look gorgeous!" Selphie said all cherry.

"Thanks you guys and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this man," Namine replied looking at Roxas as he just took a seat next to her and smiled. "You girls also look great including the guys."

Kairi was in black dress with small straps with sliver lining, Olette in a nice sparkly dress that had one large on the left shoulder with the white small clear straps holding it up and Selphie in a short yellow dress that had sunflowers on the left side of her hip. Sora was in a black tuxedo, white collar shirt and a blue tie while Hayner had the small thing but with a red tie instead. "This will be the time of our lives!" Namine yells.

"Yeah!" everyone shouts. Everyone is all happy as Sora kisses Kairi on the cheek.

The limo was on its was to the were the prom was held, it was the famous Destination Destiny Hotel. Of course since the gang is so happy, they just decided to stick out of the limo and have fun while doing it with them mostly sticking out the roof. Sora and Roxas was out of the roof dancing raising their hands. All four girls managed to stick out the roof hugging each other while Tidus had his head out of the side window. Hayner was acting all royalty holding his hand and blowing a kiss while Tidus just stands by him. Olette and Selphie wave around out of the roof. Namine and Roxas also stick out the roof as he pulls her arms up like she was flying with him. Other seniors are also seen going to the same destination. Then the whole gangs waves at people congratulating them.

The eight of them start to take pictures with each other with Selphie's camera since she was the only one who even brought one. "Alright, enough already," Selphie say putting the camera away. "Now we all know Yuna is going all out with prom theme since she is head of the prom committee. I heard she spent over 100,000 dollars over budget and that her dad had to write a check." The others were shaking their heads thinking how crazy the mean rich girl with the senior prom this year.

"Two words: rich bitch," Kairi says.

"Yeah for spending over 100,000," Olette replied.

"Take a picture Sora," Selphie says holding Tidus close to her as he took the picture.

Namine and Roxas looked at each other. "You know you do look beautiful," he says again.

"I know, you've told me that already," she says smiling.

"Oh. Then you smell nice."

"Thanks. It's a new perfume am using and yet it was from Paris Hitlon but I still like it."

"Are stock about the prom?" he asked.

"Yes. It's what I've been looking forward to since freshman including graduation."

"Don't you feel weird being around them," he asked as both of them looked at the others goofing off.

"I don't actually. I guess because you're here with me." Namine then started to eye him.

"R-really?" Roxas was blushing a little but he was trying to hide it.

"Yeah," she says when she starts to get close to him. "What I want to admit is that…."

"Oh my god! It looks awesome!" Kairi interrupted the moment with her big voice as she was looking at the Destination Destiny Hotel.

"We're here already?" Namine asked. Roxas felt a little bummed that he didn't get to hear what she was going to tell him.

"Yeah look!" Destination Destiny Hotel was _the _hotel to be at Destiny Islands. It was tall building with a pointy tip at the very top. It looked like a huge skyscraper. There were big spotlights spinning around. Many cars and limos were arriving in front carrying the students of Destiny High and there was also a small red carpet leading to the entrance. Like your usual prom, students get a room and sneak in alcohol, try to get laid or take couple pictures.

**Destiny Island Police Station**

A man is walking around the police station through some people carrying papers in his hands entering someone's offices who happens to be typing on the computer right now. "Hey Cloud," the man said.

"Hey that's Detective Cloud to you Hiro," Cloud told him.

"This just came in today for you," Hiro says dropping a suspect picture of Riku.

"Oh god." Cloud was now in a state of shock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**


	4. Destination Destiny Hotel

**Chapter 4 – Destination Destiny Hotel**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**This is where the action kicks in. So get ready for it from now on.**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Selphie/Tidus, Hayner/Olette**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so its not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

**Destiny Island Police Station**

"What is it?" Hiro asked. **(Imagine what he looks like. I'm not good about describing people's features) **He was a new assistant to Cloud. Cloud soon got up picking up a phone dialing a number as he waits until someone answers.

"Hello," a man answered.

"This is Detective Cloud from the Destiny Island Police. I just received a fax of the escape of Riku. Now the hell is going on here?"

"Yes sir. We've just received news from the maximum security that he escaped three days ago," the man answered. Cloud got mad that he hadn't received any update on the psycho teenage killer.

"Why the hell did it take three days to notify us?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but…." Cloud then hangs up the phone slamming it. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I had this case about three years ago," he answered with both hands on his desk looking down. "Come with me." Cloud gets up heading toward a file room with Hiro. "About three years ago, a high school student's became obsessed with her. One day he was about to rape her in the school's restroom but she managed to escape to the cafeteria where he soon caught her. But of course everyone in the school saw and the school security took him away. A week later, they file a restraining order against him and he went all psycho. Then when she returned home, she found out that he was there, hid under the bed and she had to watch him kill her mother," Cloud explains putting the fax picture in Riku's profile.

'"My god." Hiro was surprised to hear this.

"Wait till you hear what we found at the son of a bitch's house," Cloud continued. "When we went to the boy's house and into his room, there were bunches of picture of Namine all over the place. He was stalking her mostly everywhere. He even kept some her things that she gave to him or stole it maybe. His parents weren't aware of the relationship or what his room was."

"My god," Hiro commented again.

"It got more hard for her when she had to ID him even though we caught him." The story just kept getting deeper and deeper by the second.

_Namine enters the ID room with her auntie and uncle including Roxas while her head was down. There was a window was she can Riku but he can't. There was also a TV hanging from the ceiling in the corner where he can also be seen. She put her hands in jacket slowly looking at the window. Apparently it's the same night her family got killed because her makeup was smeared under eyes due to a few tears from before._

"_T-that's him," she stuttered still looking at him where Cloud and Riku, who is wearing an orange outfit, were talking. _

"_She has no family," Riku says. _

"_I see what you're trying to do here," Cloud says. _

"_All she has is me," Riku continued. _

"_Listen here." _

"_We love one another." Riku interrupted thinking he might get her with all this sweet talk._

_Namine continue to watch and listen when her facial expression changes to getting scared more from him with her mouth hanging open breathing a little faster. Her eyes started to get watery. _

"_There is Namine," he said looking at the blank window. _

"_Can we go now!?" Namine quickly said turning away but looked back while Leon was filling out something. _

"_I'll see you soon Namine," he said looking straight at her. _

"_That's enough!" Cloud yelled at him. "Don't look over there! Look at me!!" _

"_Can we go now please!" Namine was about to cry as she looked away shutting her eyes tight. Cloud and Riku soon started to argue. Roxas took her away as her auntie and uncle soon followed. _

"_It will be okay," Roxas says with his arm around her towards the exit. _

"_I'll see ya soon," Riku says seen on the TV._

"The court sealed the deal. I wanted him to have a death sentence but the damn jury overruled me and was sent to maximum security till three days ago." Cloud then goes back to his desk and puts on his blue coat as so did Hiro. Then they head downstairs.

"So what happened to the girl?" Hiro asked.

"Her uncle and auntie took her in. This boy will kill anybody in his way to get to her. So we're going to their house first if she will be there."

More students appeared at the proms with fancy limos and their nice looking cars. People by the railings were taking pictures. "Finally we're turning in!" Namine said. The girls started to scream and the boys were cheering. A man in a tux opens up the door and Namine is the first one to get out. She was amazed on how the prom is. Roxas and the others soon follow, as they too were excited on how it turned out. The eight then started to walk down the red carpet into the hotel.

The place was symmetrical once they entered. The floor was all marble, there were four columns and there was a set of stairs in red carpet also including a beautiful chandelier. Yuffie was supervising the students along with Tifa. Then she caught one guy with alcohol in his tuxedo pocket. "There won't be any of that mister," she said taking it away. He walks as she takes a sip when no one looked. "Ugh! These kids don't know good drinks nowadays!" she says wiping her mouth when Tifa snatches the drink from her.

"Hey!" Yuffie complained.

"Just cuz' you took it away doesn't mean you could drink it," Tifa informed her.

Riku was leaning one of the columns near the registration desk. He had a blue hat on but that wouldn't cover up his long sliver hair. **(He is wearing his KH2 outfit) **When Namine entered in, he moved so she couldn't see him there, yet. He was behind the column now taking a look. He sees Namine with Roxas. He was hugging her on his side as Kairi took a picture of them. Riku had a disgust look on his face. The others were kissing their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"You look wonderful Namine. It's very adorable. Roxas, handsome as ever," Tifa laughed. "Selphie and Olette, great picks. And Kairi, that dress is so-"

"Inappropriate," a female said. The gang then sees Yuna on the stairs smiling along with Rikku and Paine.

"Yuna. That dress is so… simple. It totally suits you. You should keep that look," Kairi said insulting her in a nice way. Namine then started to go towards to confront her.

"Yuna. Come on. It's prom night right now. Lets all be nice and forget about the past." Kairi just rolled her eyes thinking Yuna can't even be nice to anyone or even pretend to be one. Yuna was just the mean girl of the class. Snobby rich girl who get everything she wants.

Yuna got close to Kairi and told her, "As fellow prom queen nominee, I wish you the best of luck." Namine smiled but Kairi had a different point of view. She didn't buy it all. "You're gonna need all you can get," she added. Then Olette's face changed into a disgusted look at that last sentence when they start to walk away. So did Kairi as she started to get pissed off.

"So you think you have a chance do you?" Yuna and her gang then stopped and look back. "Well am certainly much better and prettier than you if you get my drift." She giggled and walked off when Kairi was about to beat her up.

"That fucking bitch!"

Sora then stopped her. "Kairi. She isn't worth it. You will be queen and I'll be your king, okay," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Kairi took in one breath. "Okay. Just for you," Kairi said softly kissing him.

"I'll go get the keys. I'll meet ya guys at the ballroom," he said as the others go up the stairs.

"Kairi," Tifa said making them look back. "You really do look great. I just know you'll be prom queen."

"Thanks Ms. Lockheart," Kairi said. "Have fun you guys."

The gang enters in the ballroom to an awesome prom. There was a dance floor that had tiles and it would light up. A disco ball was hanging from above. A big screen was shown on the wall and the gang was in it right now. There was also a balcony where the DJ was playing the music and shouting in the mic. Colored lights were also spinning around. Last but not least, confetti was falling down continuously like it would never end.

"Hey everyone! This is DJ Tyler and I'll be your DJ to most awesome prom ever thanks to Yuna for all of this! Make some noise Destiny Island High!" the DJ yells out.

Everyone cheered and started to dance or sit by the tables. "Lets get on the dance floor everyone," Namine said already dancing with Roxas.

"Lets hurry up before Namine does something with Roxas," Olette joked.

"Sorry Roxas. Caught up in the moment," she apologized smiling as always.

"Its okay," he said. Too bad she didn't know he was blushing.

"Do you want me to guide you to the dance floor?" he asked.

"Sure Prince Roxas." Both laughed as they get on the dance floor and dance along with the others.

Sora walks up to the desk asking for a suite. "Can I get eight keys to a suite?"

"Um, sure. Just a heads up though. The second floor isn't available due to the renovations," the female reception told.

"Oh. I reserved a suite on getting on the second floor."

"Don't worry. I'll put you in one the biggest suites on the third floor. Suite 312." She begins to type on the computer and stuff. Riku hears this and now knows how to get to Namine but will have to wait until Sora is gone. "Alright. You've paid already so here are the eight cards," she says handing it to him.

"Thanks." He soon leaves to the ballroom.

Riku checks if he was gone to get a room. He actually stole the clothes from someone else including the person's wallet and credit card. "I'd like to get a room please?"

"Yeah. Would that be cash or credit?"

"Credit." He hands over the credit card and remembers what floor to be on.

"If you just sign here Mr. Kashin," she said handing him paper as he signed it.

"What floor would you like?"

"Third floor please."

"Alright." It was then that Riku would get close to Namine. Roxas was in his way though being with his so-called girlfriend.

Namine starts to walk off the dance floor along with Roxas when Yuna walks to the side of her. "You really did out yourself Yuna. This prom is amazing," Namine compliment.

"Thanks. I wanted this to be _the _night for everyone to enjoy," she talked back walking the other direction. Namine looked over at Kairi who was sticking her tongue putting a finger on it like about to puke. Sora soon comes in handing them the key cards to the suite.

"Here are the cards to our suite everyone."

"The girls and I are going to freshen up," Kairi told Sora.

"But you look great already."

"That's correct and when I came back down, I'll look even better." Kairi kisses his cheek as the girls follow Kairi.

They start to walk to the elevator when it was about to close making them run. "Oh wait!" Selphie called put. A hand stops the doors from closing and in the elevator were three men, an old couple and an elevator cart to carry luggage. To girls could almost barely fit in the whole elevator.

"Thank you," Olette said. Namine presses the third floor button but it already had been pushed.

"Oh man," one the guys said. The girls looked at each other like they were going to laugh since it seems one of the guys were hitting on them.

"So which one of you ladies will be my date tonight?" he asked. They just let out scoff and were smiling about to laugh. Riku was behind the group of man but Namine couldn't see him with the luggage cart in the way.

"So we're going to take this party up in suite, 604," another man said.

"Yeah, we'll be right up," Kairi joked.

"Kairi!" Namine quickly responded. The girls had to get out of the elevator. They just wanted laugh right now but manage to contain a little. The doors finally open up as the quad soon leave. Riku waits then tries to get pass the man who was hitting on the girls.

"Excuse me," one the man said rudely as the doors close. The girls were just laughing on and on of what just happen.

"Oh my god. I swear one of them look like my dad," Olette said still laughing along with the rest. "Really?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," Olette answered.

"But seriously though. It was just hilarious on how they were hitting on us," Namine point out. "So which one of you ladies will be my date tonight," she mocked. "It was just… ugh, too funny." They soon arrived in front of the door of their suite.

"You know, that one guy was kind of cute," Kairi said opening the door with her card.

"No!!" Namine, her friends shrieked at the same time.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Selphie said.

"You are crazy Kai." Namine then closes the door. Riku walks into the hallway and looks where the girls were before. He goes to his room on his right standing in front of it when a maid moving a cleaning cart comes by. He secretly takes out his pocket medium size pocketknife scratching the room key card black line so the door won't read it. He puts the knife and calls the maid. "Excuse me?" The maid then got his attention. "My card doesn't seem to work." She walks to him taking the card and tries to put it in. The red light came on, as it couldn't read it. Then she checks the back to the problem.

"Here's your problem. Your card got a scratch. I'll call the front desk to get you a new one," she said taking out her master card to open up the door and leaves.

"Hey," he says making her turn back. "Can I have some extra towels for my room?"

"Sure."

The maid goes into the bathroom carrying a few towels in her hands putting them on counter by the sink. She turns around to Riku in the doorway. He takes out his knife covering her mouth and continuously starts to stab her. The maid's scream couldn't be heard. She started to bleed from the wounds as it seeks through her clothing. **(Not being too detail. This story is still rated 'T' not 'M') **Her hand release its grip dropping the master key card.

Cloud arrives at Namine's house ringing the doorbell. Leon soon opens it. "Leon."

"Detective Cloud." Rinoa was drying up the dishes but stops once she hears them talking.

"Is she here?" Cloud asked.

"No. She's at her senior prom right now."

"Look, I need to talk to you personally." Leon gets outside closing the door behind him. Rinoa continues to listen looking at them through the window. "What I need to tell now that Riku has escaped from jail about three days ago."

"Why the hell did it take three days for us to be notify?!" Leon yelled. Rinoa dropped the big glass bowl shattering it and just stood still like she was glue to the floor in a state of shock.

"Look, I will protect Namine and right now I have to put you guys under protection cause I don't know if he'll come over here. Now where is her prom?"

"It's at Destination Destiny Hotel."

"All right. I'm going to call backup and check around the hotel once I get there." Rinoa was scared for her niece now hearing Riku had escaped from jail.

Sora, Kairi, Hayner, and Olette were slow dancing with each other while Roxas and Namine were at the tables talking. "Once again we are here and they are dancing," Roxas complained looking at his friends.

"Well, you don't have to be alone you know," Namine said taking a sip of her water.

"Would you like to dance?" Roxas said out of the blue. Namine almost choked on her water.

"W-what?"

"I mean, slow dance. We danced to an upbeat song didn't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll dance with you Roxy." Namine soon blushed at that last part.

"What was that last part?"

"Oh nothing. Lets dance already." Namine gets ups taking Roxas's hand and bring him to the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. The song that was playing was Jordin Spark's song, Next To You. It was a song that the two can actually because of the lyrics. Namine felt the feeling again. Being on cloud 9 in Roxas's arms. She could feel the hands on her back until she notices he was bringing her a little closer to her.

"Are you pulling me closer?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Or you're just telling me you want to be closer to you?"

"Maybe." Namine just made a small laugh.

"Hey Namine." She looked up at him.

"What did you want to tell me back in the limo?"

"Um… am just not ready to tell you yet," she answered.

"Then I'll wait." Namine rested her head on his chest and he brought her close. She was not ready to tell him. She didn't want to ruin the moment. If she told right now, would he reject her? That would just ruin of what they have now. Namine just wanted to hold onto that moment before it could be taken away and it wasn't. One way or another, she will tell him soon.

Riku was taking a peek through the door looking at Roxas and Namine slow dancing. "Asshole."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	5. Am Scared Of Losing You

**Chapter 5 – Am Scared Of Losing You**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**While this may have such a sweet scene expect something more than that. I'm just telling you now.**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Selphie/Tidus, and Hayner/Olette**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

Namine and Roxas were dancing close to each other when she soon sees Tidus and Selphie arguing over something. "Hey," Namine called out Kairi, who was dancing with Sora. "What's going on with Tidus and Selphie?"

Kairi looks behind her. "Oh those two. It's the same old same old. He is mad because she will be moving away for college. You know."

"Namine they'll be fine," Roxas said still holding her while dancing. Selphie walks past them looking upset looking back at Tidus and says she has to talk to her.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Namine says following her. They walk off the dance floor and talk. "So what's going on?"

"Tidus! He is making so damn angry and to top that: I have killer cramps on mine case."

"Okay. Don't let some stupid argument ruin your night and more importantly your relationship." Tidus was in the back by himself like he didn't know what to do. "Look, I've got Midol in my purse. I'll go get for you," Namine suggested.

"Thank you Namine," Selphie thanks walking back to their table. Namine then starts to go back to Roxas.

"Hey, are they okay?" he asked.

"Yeah they're okay. I'm going to the suite to get Selphie something. Can you give back my card?" Namine asked.

"Sure." Roxas takes out the keycard. When Namine was about to grab it, he took it away. "Not so fast. Not until you… give me a kiss on the cheek," he demanded.

"Are you sure?" Namine asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine." Namine then gives him a soft quick cheek kiss. "There. Now the card?" Namine said holding out her hand. Roxas then gives her it. Namine leaves the prom room. Riku was watching her and closes the door.

Both of them blushed but it was Roxas who blushed more. He didn't know what came over him to make him want Namine kiss him on the cheek over the suite card. He just wanted it. Namine didn't expect Roxas to do that. Maybe it was almost time to confess to him.

Namine walks down the stairs and takes a right to the elevators stopping pushing the up button waiting for it. Riku was hiding behind one of the columns spying on her. He then starts to walk to her without her knowing behind her back. He starts to get closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer to her when she turns to look behind her. She sees nothing behind her. The 'ding' is heard as the elevator doors open up and she enters it. Riku was in the stairwell looking through the window and heads up.

A police car soon shows up at Namine's house. Leon looks outside to see it. "The patrol car is here now," he said. Rinoa was just sitting on the couch worrying about her niece.

"I don't understand why you can't bring her home while we have the damn crazy bastard on the lose. And Detective Cloud said he wanted to bring her home and you said that-" Rinoa says but got cut off.

"I know but he also said there is no reason to believe that Riku is coming this way. And if show up at her prom and tell her the news, what do you think that will do to the whole progress she has made over the past three years?" Leon tells her. Rinoa didn't say anything. "Do you exactly know how many nights she woke up screaming? I just don't want her to go through that again?" he asked. "Do y-"

"N-no. No I don't," Rinoa suddenly answered.

Namine walks in the empty 3rd floor hallway and goes to Suite 312 putting in the card opening it and enters. She closes it behind her sees the middle of the room in the dark.

The suite was big and nice if the lights were on. There was a living room right in the middle that was neatly furnished with a table, a few lamps, two couches facing each other and two soft chairs. Two bedrooms were on the left and right side having two beds each and one bathroom. The walls were colored yellow but it also had gold to it. There was also another bathroom in the main room area. **(If you saw the movie, then you know how it looks like and how the following scene is going to happen) **And there were many doors also with a few closets with sliding mirror doors.

Namine didn't bother to turn on the rest of the lights. She turns left and opens up the closet when start to hear a strange sound in the room making her look in different directions. She looks into the living room but it was so she had to turn on the lights but nothing was there. "Hello? Are you guys in here?" Namine asked but no answer. "Olette? Selphie?" She sighs and goes back to the closet getting her small purse and opening it getting the Midol for Selphie when she hears strange sounds again behind her right shoulder. She closes up the closet and hears the strange sounds again looking to her right. Namine then goes into the living room. "Roxas, is that you?" Riku then shows up behind her by the closet where she was earlier but never notices it.

She goes back to the give the Midol to Selphie opening the door looking back just to check. "AAAHH!" Namine screams when she suddenly shows up in front of her as Selphie screamed loud with her.

"Oh my god," Selphie complain dropping her arms.

"Sorry," Namine apologized letting Selphie in. "You scared the shit out of me!" Namine continued closing the door.

Selphie takes a seat and so did Namine. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No!" Selphie said sadly.

"What happened?" Namine asked again.

"Tidus thinks I'm going away just to date other guys. He just went ballistic when he saw me talking to Pence. He is impossible!" she complained.

"Am sorry. You guys have been dating for over six months now. She guys are the fresh couple out of all of us. Hayner and Olette hooked up last year at the spring fling. Take this Midol." Namine then hands her a Midol.

"Thanks," Selphie thanked.

"Do you want me to stay with you or we just head back downstairs?" Namine asked.

"No. I just came up here to wash my face and I'll be right down," Selphie answered.

"Okay."

"So how are you doing? Did you and Roxas get together yet?" Namine couldn't dodge that bullet.

"No we didn't but I think we are getting much closer and I'm about to tell him."

"That's great Namine. I'm sure you guys we'll do great."

"Yeah but soon all of us will be departing our own ways. Roxas said he'd be going to Destiny Island University and I… am not sure which one to go."

"Take your time. You've got more months to think about it before the fall."

"Thanks Selphie." Namine gets up and leaves the suite while Selphie opens up a door to one of the bedrooms and into the bathroom to wash her face. She takes a glass cup turning on the sink water. She turns it off opening the Midol and taking one. She sips all the water putting the cup back when she hears strange sounds outside the bathroom. She ignores it looking back into the mirror taking a small tissue and wetting it to wipe the small smears on her makeup around her eyes. She throws the wet tissue in the trash and exits.

Selphie opens up the same closet Namine opened putting her purse in taking her camera with her and closing it. "A little laying down won't hurt," she told herself going back to the same room again and just let herself fall into the bed. "This really feels good." Selphie then gets up when she hears another strange sound. "Tidus? Is that you?" Selphie gets up and looks into the bathroom but no one was there. "Come on. Where are you?" she says looking at the main room remaining in the bedroom.

Hands soon grab her leg dragging her under the bed. "Aaahh!" Riku begins to pull her in when Selphie tries to kick him. He dodges every hit and was trying to get his knife out. "Let me go!" Selphie yelled out. She kicks again hitting Riku's head and crawls fast out. Riku rolls out of the bed getting up. "R-R-Riku?" Selphie was terrified now. She throws her camera at him and makes a run for it to the exit when Riku catches the camera and chases her. Selphie runs and looks back when she trips and hits the floor. "Ow!" Selphie turns her back to see Riku slowly walking to her. Selphie was breathing fast and now scared as hell.

"W-why are you doing this?" Selphie cried out.

"To get Namine."

"Then why m-me?"

"Don't worry. Your other friends will soon join you. After all, you guys hated me for dating her and that makes me so mad!" Riku then bends down on his knees." "Goodbye," he said in a scary tone about to stab her when Selphie stops his hand. She tries her hardest to keep it away from her but he was too strong. Riku uses his other hand and hits Selphie on the side making her let go and he stabs her in the stomach. He then stabs her continuously until she was dead. Selphie felt the pain but couldn't scream. Instead she was choking. She tries to choke Riku but her hands soon drop to the floor.

Hiro was on his desk writing when his phone rang. "Hiro here."

"Hiro, I'm at Destination Destiny Hotel where our girl got here senior prom tonight. I want you to get Mike, Luna, Yuri and Rika over here ASSAP," Cloud requested.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No but I want it to stay that way. I want you and them to search outside the hotel on ground floor."

"Alright, I'll be right there with them," Hiro says getting his coat.

Cloud gets off his phone going to the front desk. The front desk woman from before past right through as another person took over for her because they changed shifts. "Detective Cloud of Destiny Island PD. How are you?" he said showing the front deskman his badge.

"Am fine thank you."

"Have you seen this teenage boy tonight anymore," Cloud says handing him and mug shot picture of Riku.

"No I haven't. Who is he?" the man asked.

"Oh just a guy I'm trying to find."

"Is he dangerous?" the man asked again.

"Do me a favor and make copies to each and every employee of the hotel and let me know if they see him," he demanded.

"Okay."

"See ya," Cloud says walking away. "Oh wait," Cloud said going back to the desk. "Exactly how many exit you has got here?" The man then gets out a medium size map of the hotel.

"There are two outside fire stairwells, a loading dock in the back and four stairwells from the basement to the top floor.

"Can I have this?"

"It's all yours," the man answered.

"Thanks man," Cloud thanks taking it with him.

"Should I be concern about this?" the man asked yet again.

"No."

Everyone at the prom was having fun. Mostly all of them were dancing to an upbeat song. It started to fade when the DJ started to make an announcement. "Okay folks, what I'm going to do is slow it down so guys don't sweat in your nice clothes. Fellas, grab your girl as you guys are about to dance by this song Sora had requested for his girl Kairi. Sora takes Kairi out of her seat and brings her to the dance floor when John Mayer's song, Say plays on. Cloud was now watching Namine who was sitting with Roxas with his tux off and only his white-collar shirt and black tie.

"Hey, do you wanna dance again?" Roxas offered looking at Namine but she was looking at everyone on the dance floor. She looks at him and turns back. She looked very worried judging by her face and it felt like something was impacting her right now. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I got this letter today about which college I got in and I got accepted to Twilight University and they offered me a great full scholarship."

"That's great."

"Yeah but I also got accepted into Destiny Island University… and I think of going with you this year," she told him.

"Why?" he asked getting closer to her while they sit. Namine wasn't ready to move away from him. If she doesn't tell him her feelings, he won't be able to know and he just might be with another girl and Namine wants to be him more than ever.

"I don't know. I just think that…I'm not ready to be so far away from home. Plus, if we go the same university, we get to see each other everytime. That's if you want me to come?" Namine explained.

"No, I would love for you to come. You know I would. You're my all to me Namine. You've been loyal, sweet and a great friend-"

"But," Namine interrupted.

"But nothing. You got into Twilight and they offered you a full on scholarship. You just don't throw that away for anything or anybody especially me." Roxas did want her to stay with him but he couldn't let her stay because of him. That would be very selfish of him to do and he knew it. It would just hold her back. Namine still looked worried look she was about to cry but she wasn't going to. "It's not that I won't miss you next year."

"I know that Roxas."

"What else is on your mind?" he asked again. He could tell there was another thing on her mind. It was like he sensed it.

"Am scared. I'm really am scared. It just feels like everything is falling apart and it is really hard. Am scared of losing you also."

"I will always truly love you," Roxas said softly.

"You mean as friend," Namine said in a worried tone looking down.

"No," he says holding her chin. "More than a friend," he continued when he brings her head close to his and presses his lips against hers. Namine could feel his warm lips on hers as she kisses back at him. It sends a strange feeling down her spine and was happy inside that this is happening.

While Sora, Kairi, Hayner, and Olette were dancing, Kairi spots Roxas and Namine kissing each other. "Hey you guys," Kairi whispered to the others. "Look." They all look where Kairi pointed out and see them kissing.

"Finally," Hayner says.

"Its about time," Olette says.

"Its about time," Sora says.

"I just said that," Olette implied.

"Whatever," he said as she slow danced with Kairi.

Roxas and Namine finally stop kissing. "I love you too Roxas," she said smiling. Tidus then comes in interrupting the moment.

"Have you two seen Selphie?"

"Um yeah, she is up in the suite," Namine answered.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" he asked.

"You pissed her off Tidus. She has been crying her eyes out," she explained looking up at him. All he did was take a sip of his wine he took from home. "You can't keep doing to her like this. You're going to lose her," she told him.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Namine just had her mouth open like she was mad a little.

"We're not going to be like Selphie and Tidus Namine," Roxas laughed about it and so did Namine.

Riku was in the bathroom looking with Selphie's camera in his hands looking through the picture happy to his girl looking beautiful until he saw Roxas with Namine that he just had to delete. Right across of him was Selphie's dead body lying on the wall and her dress had bloodstains from the stab wounds she got before.

Tidus soon come in. "Selphie!" he called out. Riku's head soon went up when he heard him. "Selphie!" he called out again taking a sip from his drink. He then goes to the bedroom. "Are you in here?" he asked turning on the light but nothing. He then goes to the bathroom door knocking it. "Are you in there Selphie? All right then Selphie I don't want fight anymore. I won't complain about you going away." He tries to open the door but it was locked. He bangs the door again. "Selphie, please don't this." No answer.

"Fine then. I'll be in the main room sitting waiting for you," he says taking a seat on the couch not looking behind him, which was the bedroom of course. "I'll be here all night." Tidus takes out a can and pours more wine in the glass cup and drinking from it. The door soon opens up making a creaking noise. "Selphie, what do you want me to say?" he asked not looking behind him. "You want me to say I'm sorry. Okay, I'm very sorry for what I did to you."

He gets up from his seat and heading to the bathroom. "Look, I'm really sorry Selphie. Don't make me the idiot to be ruining our prom," he says going in. "Selphie?" There was nothing in the bathroom at all. Not even a small bloodstain from the body. "Where did you go?" He then looks at the shower. He gets closer and removes the shower curtain. Nothing was there either. Tidus goes out and back to the main room. "I said I was sorry already. What do you want me to say?"

Tidus looks around the room. Then all of a sudden Riku jumps on him. "Aaah!" Riku does his best to pin him down. He then starts to stab fast in the chest. "Aah!" Riku then stops stabbing him. "Oh how you were the most annoying one back then." He then goes back into killing him.

Many students were dancing again to an upbeat song. This time Namine and Roxas were on the dance floor dancing with each other. The music later fades as the students start to cheer or clap at the DJ. "Man do you guys party here at Destiny Island like no tomorrow. I'll tell ya now that we'll take a long break. The people from the school made this video and when I come back, you'll have your prom king and queen." Everyone soon cheers as the video starts to play of footage of all the students from school including the teachers.

Cloud was still watching Namine under his watchful eye. He wasn't going to let Riku get near her.

Pence and Yuna step off the dance when he was going another way. "Hey! Where you're going?" Yuna asked.

"I'm going upstairs with the guys," he answered.

"They're going to announce king and queen," she pointed out.

"The DJ is taking a break and he won't back in a while."

"You don't care about this do you?" She started to get mad now. "What if Sora gets crowned king instead of you?" she asked.

"So what if he does?" Pence asked.

"He's Kairi's boyfriend. I would have to be crown with her boyfriend." She was getting more irritated by him and the fact she might be crowned with Sora or that Kairi might beat her.

"Sora is star quarterback all season two years in a row," Pence pointed out.

"Yeah Yuna, you could do a lot worse," one of Pence's friends says. All Yuna did was give him a mean look and looks back at Pence.

"Besides, maybe you won't even win," Pence says. Rikku and Paine had their jaws dropped. "I'm going to go upstairs and just call me when it will happen," he continued and leaves. Yuna just stared at him deadly at that last sentence.

"If he weren't any more of a bitch I'd have to water him," Yuna says.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	6. He Looks Familiar

**Chapter 6 – He Looks Familiar**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**Let's see, people are dying and our main couple hooked up. Please read more to know more till the end.**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, and Hayner/Olette**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

A video was portrayed on the big screen showing all the students of Destiny Island High of pictures and a few clips. It was just like a slideshow for everyone to see and enjoy so everyone can take a break from all the dancing they did.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were sitting together at their table. "I would like to make a toast to my girl Kairi," Sora sincerely said.

"Awww," Kairi said. He was so special to her and vice versa. "And to Roxas and Namine for _finally _getting together and sharing a romantic kiss on this very night." Roxas and Namine just giggled.

"Cheers!" they say together banging their glass cups together.

Kairi looks over her shoulder seeing Yuna laughing with her friends and turning back to her friends. "If that bitch wins, I swear I'll hurl," Kairi said. Her friends just laughed.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry but I have to ask. Why do you care so much? So you get a bouquet of flowers and some tacky tiara that you can only wear at proms," Namine questioned.

"It's not what about you get. I-Its about the honor you know. Its about the respect of my peers," Kairi answered. All they did was burst into laughing.

"Your peers. That's the geekist thing you ever said," Namine said laughing still.

"Okay, I guess it was a little geeky," Kairi accepted. "But you know, I just want to let Yuna know that she can't just buy everything. And think about the reunions to come, if I win, it will eat away her till the day she dies."

"Wow," Roxas said taking off his tux again and putting on the chair.

"I like you more when you act all mean," Sora said kissing her. Roxas takes his hand and covered Namine's eyes.

"Hey!" Namine said.

"I just wanna to do that," Roxas said kissing her cheek. The video continues when a slide had the headline: What will you miss most about Destiny Island? A picture of Yuna comes in a cheerleading outfit and a headline said: dances.

Hiro comes in behind Cloud, who is still watching her. "How is it going?" Hiro asked.

"So far it's going good. Nothing happening. Anything about Riku?" Cloud asked.

"Um no. So which one is she?" Hiro asked again.

"The blond one," Cloud answered.

"She's is pretty."

"And alive. I want it to stay that way," Cloud says.

Namine and the gang watch the slideshow when another slide had a headline: What will you be doing in 20 years? "You know, this is it. It's all ending. Everyone says your senior prom is supposed to be amazing that everyone looks forward to since freshman year," Namine told them looking at the screen. "But they never say it's going to make feel bad. It's really sad because some of us are not going to see each other again." There was no one speaking except for Namine.

"Except for us," Namine said to laying her hand to Kairi.

"Thank you," Kairi said because they were going to the same college.

"Well I don't know about them but am sure going to miss you guys," Sora said.

"Oh you naïve Sora," Roxas said patting him on the back. "You forget your going to same university as me remember."

"Oh."

Namine giggled and said, "Don't worry. Roxas and me are going to live with a long distance relationship since we're only going to be like 900 miles away." Namine then thought something quick. "Wow that's far." Namine remembered how far Twilight was from Destiny Islands. "And Kairi and I we'll be home for the holidays. Hayner, Olette, and Selphie are going to Radiant U that is only eight hours away from home. Which reminds me, where is Selphie and Tidus?" she asked.

"They must be in the suite still," Roxas guessed.

"And Hayner and Olette?" Namine asked.

"That I don't know," Roxas answered.

Hayner and Olette were making out in the hotel stairwell near the 2nd floor since no one seemed to go in the stairwell. They could see the 2nd floor but nothing was blocking their way. They could continue to go up the suite but they didn't. "Do you think we should be doing this right now Hayner?" Olette was gasping for air.

"I don't know. You said you wanna to come here," Hayner said.

"I know but-" A teenage boy in a hat bumps into them by accident. Well, not really.

"Hey!" Hayner said. The teenage boy stops. "At least say sorry!" Hayner called out.

"Hayner," Olette said pushing him away from the teenager.

Riku slowly takes his knife and press the button to reveal it. Hayner and Olette were having a little argument. Riku slowly turns towards their direction hiding the knife behind him.

"You look oddly familiar," Olette said sitting on the railing. They couldn't see his face because Riku's head was down. He soon reveals who he is. Hayner and Olette were both shocked.

"Run Olette!" Hayner yelled out when Riku attacks him. Olette runs past them. Riku pushes Hayner to the wall and is struggling to hold him off. He was holding his hand as the knife was close to his face. Riku pushed harder.

"Hayner! What do I do?!" Olette yelled.

"Get Namine! Tell her to g-get out!" he answered when Riku kicks him in the balls making him fall down. Hayner was clutching onto his private as he groan.

"Noo!" Olette cried out.

"Run damn it!" Hayner yelled when Riku slashes his neck. Olette covers her mouth and starts to cry as his body drops to the ground.

Riku gets up and turns towards Olette's direction. Olette makes a run for it down the stairs to the first floor. She is about the door but Riku grabs her. She soon stomps on his foot with her high heels.

"Bitch!" Riku yelled out. This time Olette decided to go into the basement to hide. She runs down the stairs to see the laundry room. She was breathing a little a fast and looks over her shoulder to see Riku but he wasn't there. Olette decides to look up the stairs but saw nothing. Riku bends over to see her and run after her.

Olette runs and opens up the laundry room and slowly closes it so Riku doesn't hear it. A few lights were on but the room still felt creepy. Olette hides behind the door and hears the footsteps of Riku slowly coming down the stairs. She tries to stop breathing and walks more into the room hearing the sounds of laundry being made and there were a few baskets of dirty clothes. Thinking of what to do, she takes one basket and pushes it to the door so it would hold but she knew the wheels had to be locked. She bends down pressing the locks when Riku opens the door. "Aaahh!"

"I know you're in there," he said in a creepy tone as he starts open the door hard. Olette fastens locking the wheels and runs off.

She looks around to hide looking to her right and sees a big washing machine not in used. She opens it up and hides inside and lays down. Riku kicks the door hard opening it. Olette hear the loud sound and breaths heavily. Riku starts to walk around and gets no clue but looks around still. Olette takes a peak and sees nothing. She slowly opens up the washing machine and comes out nice and quiet. Seeing the door wide open up, she walks towards it. Getting close to the entrance the door closes and reveals Riku behind it. "Aaahhh!" Olette runs off again taking a left. Riku follows her walking. Olette hides behind a wall and sees a laundry basket she can hide behind.

She takes out her phone and dials Sora's number but nothing ringing came. Then she notices that she doesn't have a signal. "Damn it," she said under her breath and covered her mouth soon. Putting the phone away, she takes a peep not to see Riku. Olette bends down and backs up a little to feel something behind her. She slowly moves her right hand to feel a foot. Defenses start to kick up as she turns fast slapping his arm knocking the knife out of his hand.

Now it was the chance to run. Olette ran and looks behind her when she falls into an empty basket giving her a headache and then leans on the side when the basket tips over as she rolls out and her head hit a washing machine hard knocking her out as Riku approaches her.

Sora was calling Olette's cellphone but it said the number couldn't be reach right now. "Either her phone is dead or there is no signal in the area she is in," Sora said closing his phone.

"What about Selphie or Tidus?" Kairi suggested.

"They didn't bring their phones," Sora answered.

"Heck, I forgot my phone at home," Namine added.

"They'll show up," Roxas said.

"Do you wanna go into the suite now Kairi," Sora asked.

"Um, not yet," she answered.

"We're going to give you two lovebirds some space," Namine said getting up from her seat and so did Roxas taking his tux.

"Where are you Yumi? Yumi? Are you there? Hello?" the front deskman called on the hotel radio but no one had answered. Yumi was the maid Riku killed to get the master keycard. Just then, another employee comes out of a room carrying an ice bucket in his hands. "Hey Ray," the deskman called out catching his attention. "Suite 412 needs some assistance and I can't get Yumi on the phone. Have you've seen her?" he asked.

"I've got to deliver this to suite 302. I'll go check if she is there then," Ray answered.

"Thanks," the deskman said.

"Sure."

Ray delivers the ice bucket the guest and gets a tip. He hears a door open and sees Riku but he really doesn't know him. He walks toward him and so did he but they just pass each other. Ray stops and calls out Yumi's name. All Riku does open up the suite he bought when Ray ask him something. "Excuse me sir?" Ray asked.

Riku stopped and said, "Yes?"

"Did you happen to see the housekeeper on this floor?" There was just a small silence.

"She is right here in my room," he said opening it. "Fixing the bed."

"Thanks," Ray said walking to him and going into the room. "Yumi!" he called out. Riku closes the door behind him. Then he tackles him on the bed. "Aah!" Riku begins to choke him.

Roxas and Namine were standing with the students laughing and enjoying the slideshow. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Another slide had another question: What was your favorite class at Destiny Island High? A picture showed after and a headline said social studies. Sora and Kairi soon show up behind them.

"Hey Roxas, can I talk to you for a sec? Kairi and I are going up to the suite. We'll see if the others are up there," Sora said with his arm around Kairi.

"Alright, just make it quick then," Roxas said.

"5 minutes max," Kairi said. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" he said making fun of them. Kairi giggled.

"Very funny man," Sora said sarcastically as they left.

"Oh wait, if you see the others, tell them get their asses down here now," Roxas said the last minute.

"Will do," Kairi said as they left.

"Where are they going?" Namine asked.

"They are going to the suite," Roxas answered. Namine just smiled looking away. "And have a little time. Am not sleeping in that bed," he said.

"Okay," Namine stretched out grabbing his hand onto the dance floor because a slow song was playing. She wraps her arms and his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm having a great time Roxas. You've made my day," Namine said.

"Me too," he replied.

Sora was giving Kairi small kisses on the lips and she was just laughing everytime. He pushes the elevator button and continues kissing her. Kairi continues to laugh when the doors open up and a guy hits her as he went right past them. "Sorry," she apologized and stops. Sora gets in the elevator pressing the 3rd floor button.

"Come on Kairi," Sora called out when the doors were about to close but Sora stops them. "What is it?" he asked.

"That guy. He is really familiar. And that hair, I just can't seem to shake it," Kairi said.

"Lets just go," he said taking her to the elevator.

Hiro stands behind Cloud when his phone rings and he answers it. He soon leaves and heads outside the hotel to meet up with Yuri. "Where is it?" Hiro asked.

"Right in the back at the hotel parking lot," Yuri said as he guided him to the parking lot.

Sora opens up the door to the bedroom in the suite taking a seat on the bed. "I swear I know that guy," Kairi said.

"Come on, we don't have that much time," Sora said taking off his tux and lifting the phone putting it to the side so no one would interrupt them.

"But seriously though. He looked around our age and he didn't seem to be part of our prom," Kairi said again. Sora just got up.

"Stop thinking about him," he said. "And think about me." He leans down to kiss her but he just lifts her and puts her on the bed kissing her on the lips.

Namine was leaning on Roxas's shoulder with her eyes while they were dancing and just smiled. Roxas was resting his head on her shoulder also smiling. Cloud was still watching her from the back in the room.

The two slow dance and were looking at each other. Roxas leans down and Namine kisses him on the lips. They finally got together and are happy about it. She could feel his warm arms around her and she loved the fact he was close to her. The moment their sharing can only happen once and it was at their prom. Roxas then pulls away. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she replied back. The song soon ended.

Cloud's phone soon started and he answered it. "Hello?"

"You need to come in the hotel parking lot. I think we got something," Hiro says on the other line.

"Alright everyone, I need you guys to clear the dance floor as Ms. Yuffie here is going to announce this year's prom king and queen," the DJ said on the mic as the students clear and one light shined on Yuffie. Everyone was clapping.

"Yeah that's right. Let the light shine on me. Give it up for DJ Tyler people," Yuffie yelled on the mic getting on the dance floor. "Now what I have here in my hand people is your prom king and queen," she said showing everyone the envelope. "Now can I have all the prom nominees up here now," she asked.

"Call them now," Namine said.

"Alright," Roxas said dialing Sora's phone but it went straight to voicemail. "Voicemail," he said.

"Try the hotel phone over there," Namine said pointing to it as he went for it. The other nominees were already getting on the stage.

Cloud enters the hotel parking lot and meets up with Hiro. "A woman that lives here filed a missing person report on her husband when he didn't return from work at this very hotel," Hiro said. The two stop in front of a Sedan. "Open it up Yuri," Cloud says as Yuri opens up the trunk. "No wallet, no ID, and no credit card," Hiro explained as Yuri had a flashlight revealing what was inside.

Inside was a dead body of a man with boxers on, a white plain shirt with his throat slit covered in blood. The blood wasn't fresh as the stains on top the shirt were already black. "The car was registered to a guy named Juan Kashin," Hiro added.

"He's our person." Cloud just looked at him.

Sora and Kairi were still making out on the bed. Roxas couldn't reach the two through the hotel phone. "You're the most beautiful girl there ever is Kairi," Sora says as he starts to kiss her neck with her eyes closed. Kairi loved the feeling. She has been with Sora for three years. Then she remembered something opening her eyes.

"Oh god!" Kairi pushes off Sora.

"Kairi!" he complained. "Of course. It's him. It's him," Kairi repeated.

"Look I know already," Sora said.

"No. I gotta get to Namine right now! I have to tell her!" she said grabbing her things and storms out the room. Sora gets out a small box out of his pocket opening it revealing an engagement ring.

"I can't believe this," Sora said throwing it on the bed.

Kairi runs to the elevators pressing the button. She suddenly remembered the guy they bumped into was in fact Riku. With her adrenaline going on, she had to hurry. "Come on!" she yelled as the elevators were too slow. "Damn it!" she cursed and decided to take the stairs.

She opens the door without knowing the door just hit Riku. Once Kairi take a few steps while running, one of her heels broke causing her to fall down the stairs dropping her bag. Riku starts to walk on top of the stairs stopping.

"Why the rush?" he asked as she presses the button revealing the knife.

"Aaah!" she screamed as she starts to run down the stairs fast going for the first floor but it was blocked as she starts to bang the board blocking. "Fucking hotel!" she yelled as the only direction was the 2nd floor, which was under renovations meaning there will be construction stuff in the area. **(She in different stairwell readers. It's not the same one where Hayner and Olette were before)**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	7. Hotel Chase Pt 1

**Chapter 7 – Hotel Chase Pt 1**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]  
**

**Now this chapter features two long chase scenes and they should be suspenseful and tense for you. This is also the longest chapter due to chase scenes being descriptive and such. Namine's one is the longest chase scene.**

**NOTE:**** A SCENE FROM THE TRAILER WILL BE DIFFERENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairing:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi (Notice how I eliminate the couples once they are out of the picture)**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

Kairi starts to limp because of one of her heels are broken. She starts to run the walkway on the second floor of the hotel, which was under construction. There were plastic sheets around hanging, a few boards as tables, objects covered in the plastic sheets, paint buckets, and other construction stuff around the area. The place had only a few lights to show the area but there wasn't much shown, as it was black and creepy still. Kairi still could see though.

Riku starts to walk down the stairs going after her.

"It must be off the hook because they are not answering," Roxas tells Namine.

"Well you better try and find them," Namine says. Roxas looks away. "Am sorry. Just try your best.

"Okay," Roxas says going back.

"Be fast!" Namine adds.

Kairi takes a little stop and looks behind her. The light in the stairwell soon gave out Riku's shadow. He was coming closer to her. She soon walks a little faster finding a way to get out looking around. Riku soon comes out the stairwell and looks but Kairi wasn't to be found in sight.

Kairi goes under a few plastic sheets into a new area so Riku doesn't find her. She looks both ways and sees the elevators right in front of her. The sounds of her heels could be heard on the floor as she walked. She runs to the elevator she immediately presses the button to head back to the lobby to get to Namine. She again has to wait for it to come up. She was being impatient but she knew she had to wait. She is already being hunted down by Riku who happens to be somewhere around the area. Her breathing started to get heavier as her chest went in and out fast and she was already sweating a little. Light was flashing in front of her. She hears sounds and looks back but nothing. She waits for the elevator still when Riku's shadow showed up in the light making her suddenly look back and there was nothing there.

She turns her head and Riku shows up in front of her all of sudden.

"AAAHHH!" she screams backing up jumping when she soon falls down. Her dress begins to rip apart when Riku's foot is stepping on it. Half of the dress is ripped off destroying her dress. Kairi runs fast getting away from Riku going in random directions. She soon sees doors passing through them and closing it. "Oh my god," Kairi says as she takes a look into the hole in the door. She sees Riku's feet walking towards her. She whines and storms off.

Again, Kairi goes through the plastic sheets limping from her broken heel in a half rip dress. She slowly goes through the sheets and tries to stay on the down low. Birds soon fly up making her scream loud. She walks a little finding a place to hide and she does. Kairi lifts up the covered sheets and hides under a table. She breathing was fast but soft at the same time. Then she hears a ding as the elevator doors open. She got a clear view of it and saw Sora in it.

"Kairi?" he called out.

Kairi saw him but she didn't want to put Sora in harm including her. Riku soon covers her view with the knife mainly in front of her. She does her best to keep her mouth shut and started to cry a little. The elevator doors soon close and Kairi covers her mouth to stop the noises she is making so she couldn't be found. Riku still stands around looking around and goes into another direction. Kairi uncovers her mouth and looks at Riku to see him leaving.

"Sora and Kairi? Where the heck are you?" Yuffie complained on the microphone. Sora and Roxas soon come in the ballroom.

"Here is Sora!" Namine yelled out.

"Hey, where is Kairi?" Namine asked.

"I don't know but she said she wanted to come down to tell you-" Sora soon got cut off by Namine.

"Oh, she must be in the bathroom. Just go up now," she pointed out as Sora got onto the stage with the other nominees.

"Finally Sora! You're so slow," Yuffie complained.

"Sorry," he apologized standing with the others.

"Give me the key to the suite. I'm going to find her in the bathroom and if she is not there I will go check the suite," Namine asked.

"Alright," Roxas said giving her the card and a quick kiss.

Sora stands by Yuna as Pence has his hand out behind her and Sora hits it. "Where the hell is she?!" Yuna said to him.

Kairi was still hiding under the table. She checks to see if the coast is clear as she crawls out from under the table. She of course checks around the area walking backwards without knowing what is behind her. She continues on looking at the hallway when she trips on a bunch of paint buckets.

"Aah!" Riku soon hears the rumble. Kairi starts to run, backwards still, looking. She was whimpering hoping nothing will happen when Riku soon grabs and holds up the knife.

He is about to slash her throat when Kairi soon hits him in the stomach with her elbow making him let go. She runs off again from him.

"Damn whore!" he yelled out.

"Get away from me!!" Kairi yelled out stopping by a table full of supplies. She grabs a paint bucket and throws it at him and continuously does it until there wasn't anymore. Riku was being hold of when he was trying to get to her.

"Fucking bitch!" he called her.

"You're the bitch, bitch!" she called back. She takes a hold of a lightweight wooden board throwing it like a disc. Soon there was nothing left, Kairi soon takes her high heels and throws all them at him and runs off.

Kairi runs off looking back when she hits a tower of paint buckets when it all falls on her. "Aah!" She is soon covered in them. Riku walks to the noise and looks at Kairi in the pile of buckets knocked out and he just smiles.

"Has anybody seen Kairi? You know, the red auburn head girl?" Yuffie asked again. Nobody knew where she was.

Cloud and Hiro exit the ballroom and go to the front desk.

"Hey! Did a guest called Juan Kashin register her?" Cloud asked.

"Yes he did sir. Room 309," he answered.

"Okay, what you to do is stay here in front of the door and tell the others what is happening and give me some backup," Cloud requested.

"Alright," Hiro answered.

"Can please give me the key to suite 309," Cloud asked.

Cloud exits the elevator with a security guard by him. He takes out his gun and heads for suite 309. Cloud knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Kashin?" he called out but no answer. The guard soon gets out the keycard and puts in the card opening the door. Cloud immediately aims his gun looking around the room. Everything in the room look intact and the bathroom light was on. He goes into the bathroom with the gun still up and looks around. Cloud soon looks at the shower curtain and removes it. It revealed the dead maid Riku killed before in the bathtub. "Oh god."

Cloud storms out calling Hiro. "He's here. He has killed a maid. I want you to cover all the doors. I'm going to pull the fire alarm. I want to entire hotel cleared immediately! I want you to find Namine and get her out!" he demanded.

Hiro hangs up and gets Rika. "He is here. I want to cover the front. Watch the door good," he said heading for the ballroom.

"Anybody?" Yuffie asked yet again. "Oh well, I guess we have to start without her." Roxas was looking around to see if Kairi or Namine would show up. "Alright everyone. Tonight you're prom king and queen arrrreeee…" Yuffie says opening the envelope.

Cloud breaks the alarms glass and pulls it causing the fire alarm to turn on. **(Okay, I know the trailer showed you guys the lights were going. That was the original plan but once I saw the movie, the fire alarm is what sets off)**

The fire alarm is soon heard through out the entire hotel. "Alert. Please exit the building. This is an emergency," a computerized voiced when the alarm was pulled. Lights were flashing in the room.

"Everyone stay calm," Tifa says entering the room.

Hiro comes in after. "Everyone please quiet down," he said getting in and flashing his badge to everyone. "I'm Detective Hiro of the Destiny Island Police. I'm going to need you all to exit the hotel through the lobby." The teenagers were already complaining. "There is no reason to panic people. The fire department will be here shortly."

"They were just about to crown king and queen dumbass!" Yuna cursed getting off the stage.

Hiro had whistle loud. "People, I'm serious! I need you to exit now!"

Yuna soon snatches the envelope from Yuffie.

"You damn bitch!" she cursed.

Yuna opens up and just say one word. "Shit!" She rip the paper in half and drops it in the floor. Rikku and Paine soon get on the floor grapping the papers.

"Oh my god I can't believe they won," Rikku says. The two pieces said Sora and Kairi were prom king and queen.

Everyone in the hotel was now exiting the hotel. Elevators were all coming down and become locked and mostly people were exiting to the front. Cloud soon exits out the elevator now looking in the crowd if Namine was around.

She was in the restroom looking for Kairi. "Kairi?" she called out as other teenage girls start to go out.

Cloud exits the hotel to get a better view of who is coming out the hotel.

Namine exits the restroom and sees everyone leaving and sees Yuna. "Yuna, what's going on? Where is everyone going?" Yuna looked mad and just walks by and Pence soon follows. "Pence, what's going on?"

"I don't know but we have to go outside," he answered.

"Shoot! I forgot my mom's shawl upstairs. Can you tell Roxas that I will going upstairs?"

"Yeah," he said as she left. Cloud comes back in the building but was too late to spot her.

Namine knew the elevators wouldn't work so she decided to take the stairs since her floor wasn't far. The time she enters the stairwell, Cloud turns where she was before. **(Now in the movie, Donna actually takes the elevator. Stupid isn't it? We all know elevators don't work during a fire alarm)**

Sora and Roxas are about to exit the building when they hear Hiro asking if Namine was in the room. Roxas stopped and soon headed back along with Sora.

"Excuse me, why are looking for Namine?" he asked.

"Do you know where she went?" Hiro asked.

"She went looking for my girl," Sora answered.

"Where?"

"The woman's restroom," Roxas answered as Hiro rushed out of the room. "And the third floor," he said the last minute but Hiro didn't get it. "Why are looking for her?"

Everyone was outside out on the front of the hotel as more started pouring out. Police cars started to come on as sirens are and an ambulance comes also including a few fire trucks. A few police cars were already parked out front.

Namine opens the door and exits the stairwell. Fire alarm lights still flashed around and the computerized voice repeated the same message. Namine walks to the room putting in the keycard and entering the suite. A few lights were on but some other parts were dark still. "Kairi? Olette? Are any of you guys in here?" Namine called out but no answer. There was nobody in the room. She backs up and little turning around hitting a lamp making her scream a little. "Fucking lamp." Namine goes to the closet opening it grabbing her small purse and her mother's shawl when a hand shows up behind her. She drops the shawl and picks it up when she hears a door creaking. She ignores it and goes back to entrance when Riku shows up closing the door.

Namine was now shocked with her mouth hanging open and getting scared. Riku was back and is now face to face with her now. His face was shown when the alarm light would flash. She was beginning to back up as now she starts to see his face. A face she couldn't forget after the horrible things.

"Hey Namine! I missed you!" he said. Namine couldn't say anything. "There isn't a moment where I haven't thought about you." He continued walking towards her.

"Please don't this! Please!" she begs when she trips falling down screaming a little.

"Don't be afraid," he said. She gets up knocking a lamp down. "Get back here Namine!" She soon goes into another room slamming the door locking it. Riku then head for the other door. Namine rushes to the right of her and struggles closing the door as he desperate tries to open the door. She succeeds closing it and locking it up.

Namine stops and spots another door. She begins to walk to it but doesn't lock it yet. She presses her ear on the door to hear any noises but the only noise was the female computerized voice. Then she looks into the keyhole and sees nothing. Taking a closer look Riku shows up. "Aaah!" Namine locks the door and runs off but doesn't know what to do.

"Open up Namine!" Riku yelled out trying to barge the door down.

"NOOO!"

Soon Riku grabs a fire extinguisher to break down the door. Namine was whimpering loud letting her feelings out when out when Riku starts to destroy the door. The door soon starts to crumble.

"Uh! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screams out opening up a door.

The door is gives way revealing a big opening. Riku gets in and takes out his knife pressing the button revealing the whole thing. He begins to look around the room.

Namine was under a bed looking at his feet. She was covering her mouth like three months ago. Riku sees the open the door and goes into the living room looking around for her. Namine sees his feet and uncovers her mouth. She sees him not looking back and very slowly tries to get out she feels something by her. Her breathing starts to go fast as she slowly looks back with her face sour to Selphie's dead body next to her making her whimper. She soon covers her most so Riku didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did hear it when his eyes look back. Namine whimpers more covering her mouth so he didn't know her whereabouts. She just saw her friend, dead and killed by him. History was repeating itself and it's happening to her friends. She begins to wonder what had happen to the others now as she sees Riku looking back now. He picks up Namine's shawl and her small purse and inhales into it to small Namine since she touched it smiling. He walks back into the room where Namine is.

Namine sees his feet and hoping he doesn't find her. She needed to lay low until someone saved her as he soon stops and takes a look at the beds knowing she is under one of them. He turns right to the right bed on his side and bends down. Namine was waiting for a moment to run.

"Namine?" He soon sees her start to run making him get up. "Namine stop!!" She runs for it making her way through the broken door as Riku follows her. She enters a stairwell closing the door fast by the time he exits the suite.

She starts to go down the stairs slowly holding onto the guardrail and looks back up to see if he would show up. She was breathing and then crying a little after seeing Selphie dead under the bed. Namine then spots something on the stairs. It look like it was part of heel and then she notices a purse on the ground. She slowly walks down to notice it was Kairi's purse. "Oh god," she said softly walking down more to construction up ahead when she soon sees a shadow in the door window and runs into the second floor.

"Kairi? Are you in here?" There was no answer. All she saw was plastic sheets, paint buckets, a few lights and other construction stuff. She walks around and look back to hear footsteps behind her in the stairwell and walks a little faster and sees a small pile of buckets. "Please still be alive Kairi. Please be." She whispered hoping for a miracle that her friend was alive. She looks back again and hides behind a wooden wall as Riku enters the floor.

"I know you're in here," he said in a creepy tone.

"Yeah but you'll never find me," she said quietly.

"Rika! I need these people back. Push them 50 yards back!" he requested as Rika came in and pushed the citizens back. Roxas, Sora, and Hiro exit the hotel.

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know but he said she went looking for her friend," Hiro answered.

"Detective Cloud?" Roxas was surprised to see him. "Why are guys looking for Namine?"

"Hey man, she said she went up in the suite to get something," Pence said. Cloud soon runs into the hotel.

"I'm going in to get her!" Roxas says busting through the cops to go with Cloud. He knew now that Riku was back.

Namine comes across a mess of paint buckets and other items all over the floor. Namine knew Kairi had to be somewhere near. She knew Kairi was the type of girl to fight back if she was in trouble but she couldn't hope she was alive too much. In order to decrease any visibility, she ducks down and beings to walk only to see one path that Kairi could only take. "Kairi?" She walks a little more to see a pile of buckets and a person in the pile. "Kairi!" She then runs to her body. Soon enough she sees a finish door and and locks it while she closes it. "Come on Kairi, wake up. You have to wake up," she said shaking her a little when Kairi's eyes start to slowly open. "Oh my god! I'm so glad you're alive," Namine said hugging her as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

**Just a quick note, Kairi was originally was supposed to die but I've listened to my readers to keep her alive.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	8. Hotel Chase Pt 2

**Chapter 8 – Hotel Chase Pt 2**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]  
**

**Continuing on from the first part, I didn't expect the last chapter to be so long. This chapter still continues on with Namine's chase scene. Pretty long isn't it? Also, a scene has changed a little since this chapter has been revised**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine and Sora/Kairi**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

Riku bangs on the door. "Open up!" he yelled.

Namine and Kairi get up and make a quick run. Above them was an exit sign to tell where the stairwell was.

"How could I miss that?" Kairi thought when Riku cuts one of the plastics and heads towards the two.

"Aww. Sweet reunion. You were lucky but you won't be so lucky now!" he said.

"RUN!" Namine said holding onto her arm dragging her. They run fast looking up to where the exit sign took them as Riku followed them with the knife in his hands.

The two make a quick turn to find the exit but it was locked. "Damn it!" Namine yelled juggling the door.

"We need something," Kairi said looking around. The duo looks around pushing things away making a mess looking. Kairi then finds a useful hammer as a weapon. "Let use this to our advantage."

"Hey, lets throw all this stuff to make it harder for Riku."

"Yeah."

Kairi drops the hammer. The two started to throw a bunch of stuff up the stairs to give Riku a hard time getting to them. It soon start to become a big pile mainly of paint buckets but there was tools and such to block the path. Namine throws one last paint bucket when it hits Riku as he opened the door.

"Damn you!" Riku was feeling the pain on his forehead.

"Whoops! My bad!" Namine said sarcastically.

"Let's go now," Kairi said taking the hammer from the floor taking Namine's hand but then Namine trips on the stairs and the two tumbled down the stairs making Kairi let go of the hammer falling down the stairwell to the bottom as a loud sound was heard.

"Sorry," Namine apologized.

Riku then started to get rid of all the stuff they threw to block his path. "Don't run. Come back with to me Namine," he said.

"In your dreams you asshole. Let's go," Kairi says bringing her up and to the lobby but they find the door locked also.

"Why is everything locked mostly?!" Namine complains juggling the door to see if anything happen.

"To the basement," Kairi says dragging her again. As they hear the footsteps drawing near, they soon enter the laundry room.

Cloud and Roxas takes the stairwell **(a different one) **running up the stairs to get to the third floor. They eventually get there and see a broken door.

"Stay back Roxas," Cloud said taking out his gun and heads towards the broken door entering it. Roxas followed Cloud and looked around looking at the mess.

"I'm sure they were here," Roxas says.

"What makes you say that?" Cloud asked. Roxas then picks up Namine's shawl and purse showing it to Cloud. Cloud looks around more and decides to check under the bed. He slowly aims his gun and drops down seeing Selphie's dead.

"Oh man," Cloud said.

"What?" Roxas asked looking under the bed seeing the body. "Selphie."

"Roxas I want you to check the living room. I'll look around more here," Cloud asked as Roxas goes into the living room.

Roxas looks around the room and at the corner of his eye there was a small spot of blood at the bottom cabinet. He bends down reaching his hand out to the handle griping it. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what could be in here. It couldn't be another dead body but then again, there is a blood spot. He slowly opens it up when a body comes all of sudden. "Aah!" Roxas yelled backing up a little. Tidus's body was the one. There were bloodstains on his shirt and there was blood coming down from his head running down his face. "Tidus!"

The laundry was dark and creepy. There were lights but they were not that bright Namine and Kairi get many laundry baskets to block off the door. "You think this will hold?" Namine asked helping Kairi pushing a basket.

"Ah huh. We just pushed like four of them," Kairi answered.

"Look there is s-something I should tell you Kairi."

"What is it?"

"I n-need to t-tell you that Selphie's dead." Namine started to mumble when she said Selphie.

"What?"

Namine mumbled again.

"What?"

"Selphie is dead!" Namine soon started to cry. "And I'm sure Riku got Tidus, Hayner and Olette. I mean, why d-do you think they never showed up? They're dead!"

"No, no!" Kairi said going to her hugging her. "You don't know if the rest are dead. We just have to find out." Suddenly Riku opens the door but not fully due to bunches of baskets blocking it.

"Do you really think this would hold me?" He soon starts to barge it open.

"Quick! We gotta hide Namine. You have to hold in your feelings right now," Kairi says taking her somewhere. Kairi looks around and sees a big washing machine and takes Namine with her. "In here Namine."

"But I barely see anything," Namine said wiping her tears.

"Just go!"

Namine goes in as Kairi comes closing the door. "It's so dark here. I swear there are dirty clothes in here that the maid forgot to wash," Namine says feeling fabric by her. Riku then breaks open the door hard and falls onto the floor and gets up quick. He just made a grin walking to the light switch to turn on more lights. Soon the whole room was bright.

Namine then feels something coming down her arm. She takes her left arm to touch what is on her right arm. She slowly touches it feeling something thick. It felt like some kind of thick liquid. Namine slowly moves her to her view so she didn't see what was behind her. On her hand was blood. She was about to scream but didn't. "Kairi."

"Yeah?" Kairi replied still looking if Riku was out there.

"What is behind me?" Kairi turns around to see something shocking.

"Whatever you do Namine, don't scream," Kairi whispered. "Why?" she whined out slowly looking back.

She soon sees Hayner's dead body with eyes opens and throat slit along with Olette whose throat was also slit. She covers her mouth fast as tears roll down her face. Kairi was shocked also closing her eyes at the sight. Then Riku grabs Kairi right behind her head locking her.

"Aaahhh!"

"NOO!" Namine screamed.

Kairi struggles out of grip giving Riku a hard time to kill her. Namine comes out dropping onto the floor when Riku speaks up.

"Come with me or I'll let your friend die," he threatened with the knife near her neck. Namine didn't know what to do. She was in boiling water. "Fine then." Riku was about to slash Kairi's neck when Namine stops him.

"Wait! I'll come with you. Just l-let her go." Riku just smiled and let go of Kairi as Namine walked to him.

"I knew you came to your senses," he said.

Namine walks to him with her face down when she grabs a pole by her and hits him in the face. "Lets go!" Namine ran off including Kairi and they just exit the room and run up the stairs as fast as they can. Kairi trips and Namine grabs her hand helping her up. "Come on!" Kairi gets up and keeps looking back while climbing the stairs. The two get back on the first floor as Namine starts banging the door.

"Help! Somebody help!" Namine was banging the door hard wn.

"Open up!" Kairi yelled looking around knowing the hammer was at the bottom of the stairwell, which meant it was by the basement. "I'll be back."

"Kairi, no. He is right there."

"I know but we have to get out of here."

Kairi goes back down the stairs slowly noticing the hammer by the end of the stairs. She bends a little slowly grabbing the handle and runs back upstairs. "Get back." Kairi raises the hammer and plunges it down knocking off the handle.

Riku was right behind them when Kairi takes a hold of Namine's hand opening the door ending back in the lobby. Both girls look behind them when they bump right into someone. "AAHHH!" they both screamed, as it appears to be Roxas and Cloud.

"Roxas! I'm so glad y-you're here! H-he is in the stairwell. He killed all of our f-friends. All four of them!" Namine cries holding onto him tight. Cloud goes to the stairwell as Roxas takes Namine and Kairi out of the hotel.

Cloud goes into the stairwell getting his gun and looking around while aiming but Riku was nowhere to be found. He went and down the stairs and checks the second floor but sees nothing. "Fuck."

Roxas, Namine and Kairi soon exit with Namine looking crushed holding onto Roxas tight.

"Kairi!" Sora calls out running to her.

"Sora!" she replied back running to him giving him a hug crying a little also.

"Okay we need you to get home so you need to get in," Hiro said getting Namine in the police car. "Your relatives are waiting for you. I'll drive you there."

"D-don't leave me," Namine was crying still getting in.

"Don't worry. I'll come with you," Roxas said getting in.

"We'll come too," Sora said taking the passenger seat as Kairi sat in the back with Namine and Roxas. Roxas got into the car holding her close to him. She was devastated, hurt, sad, and scared at the same time. She just couldn't control her tears including herself.

"It's alright Namine," Roxas said.

"Yeah," Kairi said joining the hug.

"We're with you through this," Sora said as Hiro gets in and drives off.

As Hiro drives his phone rings. "Hello?"

"He is somewhere in this hotel because every exit point is covered," Cloud says looking around the second floor. "We are going to search this place every floor, every room from top to bottom. How is the Namine?"

"She is fine. Her boyfriend and friends are with her right now. I'm taking them home right now," Hiro answered.

"When you get there, I want that entire place covered."

"Got it Cloud," Hiro said hanging up his phone. Cloud then goes back downstairs to the lobby.

A SWAT car soon pulled in as many SWAT officers with guns come out covered in armor and guns going into the building.

"Alright everyone. There is five people dead, one maid and four kids. We have covered all the exits so there is no way he couldn't escaped. I want you guys to start from the ground all the way up. Search every room and anything. I wanna hear any report if you spot him. Now go!" Cloud orders them as the whole police and SWAT storm around to search the hotel. Then a guy passes him. "Hey! I want you to tell everyone out there to go home now," he said.

"Alright. Will do sir," the guy said going out.

"Is all the staff cleared?" Cloud asked as a group of staff members passes him to clear out the hotel and asked if everyone was out without bothering looking.

"Yes sir," a man answered.

Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Sora, and Hiro arrive at Namine's house when Rinoa and Leon come out of the house. "Namine!" Rinoa called out as she got out with Roxas's tux covering her. "Oh my god! Oh my god you're safe!" Rinoa held her tight relieved. The others soon get out of the car.

"It's all happening again," Namine said still devastated.

"You guys okay?" Leon asked Namine's friends.

"Yeah," Roxas answered. "I called my parents and told what's going on. I wanna stay with Namine tonight and so do the others," Roxas said.

"It's alright," Rinoa said taking Roxas and Namine into the house as Sora and Kairi follow.

"I'm Detective Hiro sir," Hiro introduce himself.

"Hey," Leon said shaking his hand. "How many exits are there?" Hiro asked. "There is the front and back why?" Leon asked.

"Tell me you caught this animal?" Hiro didn't answered as Leon just went back into the house.

SWAT team and police officers start to barge into every room with guns and armor looking for Riku. They were checking every floor. They even check the ballroom. "Are we all clear?" an officer asked.

"We're all clear," another one answered as they start to turn off the power and close the doors. They even find Hayner and Olette's dead body in the washing machine.

**Back at the house**

"Faculty, staff and guests have all evacuated the hotel onto the streets. We're don't have all the info but we will be here live for you to keep you updated. Just to recap, a night that was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of a student's life may have ended in the luxury Destination Destiny Hotel," the news reporter said on TV that Leon and Rinoa were watching in their room upstairs. Now they are starting to bring body carts into the hotel.

"What is going on detective?" a male news reporter asked.

"This is an active crime scene investigation. If we have anymore info we will tell you," Cloud answered when they start asking more questions but he ignored them.

There were a few police cars outside of Namine's house and a few guards watching over it. Hiro was just sitting in his car keeping a lookout. Sora and Kairi were downstairs in the living room laying on the couch. Kairi was on top of Sora holding him and him clutching onto her as they watch the news also. Roxas just goes to the window without his tux on with only his black pants and his white-collar shirt with an unbutton collar while Namine was in bed in her baby blue pajama top and white pajama pants with a baby blue hood on.

Leon opens the door coming into the room. "Look, if you need anything, we are right down the hallway," he said closing the door. Namine gets up grabbing the remote turning on the TV.

"What are you doing Namine?" Roxas asked getting in bed with her.

"I'm checking to see if there is anything on him," she answered flipping through the channels when it finally reached the news.

"Four students have been killed including a maid and a man found in a trunk of a car. Police has reported this," the newswoman said.

"They're dead!" Namine said tearing up.

"No," Roxas said softly.

"They're dead. Roxas they're dead. He killed them all. I saw all there bodies except for Tidus. They're dead because he was trying to get to me," Namine cried.

"I was the one who found Tidus's body and you think I didn't feel the same way?" Roxas asked. Namine just looked away.

"Look Namine, it isn't your fault. This is all him and I'm going to be here for you," Roxas said holding her tight.

"Am sorry," she said crying from everything. Roxas then laid down bringing her with him still holding her.

"Listen, I'm going to be here like I said. I will be watching over you. I love you," he said. Namine was tearing up so bad. First her family and now her friends had to take the price all because of Riku just trying to get to her. She almost lost all of her friends and was lucky enough to find Kairi alive. She thought her nightmare was over but it was only the beginning when he killed her family. Roxas knew the state she was in and just couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was love her and hope she will be okay.

**Back at the hotel**

Everyone had not found Riku. Now they are starting to pull out the dead bodies of all the people that were killed out of the rooms. Cloud was in the suite sitting on a bed with his face down without his coat with gun holders on him. Riku purchased with no luck whatsoever of finding him. He couldn't believe that he would get out. There was only one exit and that was the entrance to the hotel. He was disappointed. "That's it. We've search every room and floor and no sign of him," Yuri stated coming in the room.

"What are we going to do about the press? There are getting hasty," a guy asked him.

"I don't know," Cloud said. "I don't know." At the corner of his eye he sees something. Blood drops started to appear on the corner of the bed blanket. "What the hell?" he said looking up to see a vent with a trail of blood on the corner. He gets onto bed standing on it as he opens it up. He couldn't see anything and he knew couldn't reach it, so he asked for a ladder as someone tries to get a ladder.

Hiro was still in his car looking around the area for any signs if Riku could be around. There wasn't any sign as there was nothing in sight.

Someone brings in a ladder lining it up with the vent so Cloud checks it out.

"Someone give me a flashlight," he asked as someone gives him one. He climbs onto the ladder turning on the flashlight now looking into the vent. All he saw was pipes and wires. Then a hand comes out of nowhere landing on his shoulder making him get out as body comes out hanging from the vent still. It was the guy Riku killed from earlier. His face beat up and his throat was also slit. He was wearing nothing other than a plain white t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh my god," someone said.

"It's Ray," a hotel person said. Cloud then remembered something from before.

_"Is all the staff cleared?" Cloud asked as a group of staff members passes him to clear out the hotel and asked if everyone was out without bothering looking._

_"Yes sir," a man answered._

That male voiced was actually Riku's voice. If Cloud looked back, he could've known that on them was Riku since he has sliver hair. "Damn it! He was right by me!" he said running out of the room grabbing his coat and asked if anybody talked to Hiro.

"Ten minutes ago. He said everything all right," a female cop said as Cloud runs off.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	9. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 9 – Final Confrontation**

**[][][] This Chapter Has Been Revised [][][]**

**Here is the sort of finale of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" as there is one more chapter left as you read on.**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine and Sora/Kairi**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so its not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

Cloud gets into his car and floors it heading to Namine's house calling Hiro.

"Yeah," Hiro answered.

"Riku is out! He is not at the hotel!"

"Copy that." Hiro get of his car checking outside.

"What is the status on the family and friends?" Cloud asked.

"Um, her friends are downstairs while the rest are upstairs. They've been in the house for a while now. The light is on in Namine's bedroom," Hiro answered.

"Okay, I'm going to call them and let them know what is happening."

"All right then." Hiro then gets back in his car.

Roxas gets up and looks at a sleeping Namine with the TV on. She had her blue hood on still. He unzips it and slowly takes it off Namine and then he runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her. Namine then wakes up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, I was just checking," he answered. "Look, I'm going to give you sometime alone and I'm going to check on Sora and Kairi."

"Okay, just be back later okay," she said going back to sleep.

"Bye." He kissed her cheek heading out of the room going downstairs.

Sora and Kairi were just watching a movie. "Hey you two," Roxas said taking a seat. The couple then got up.

"How she holding up?" Kairi asked Roxas.

"She is doing fine."

"It must be hard for her right now. I can't believe our friends are dead," Sora says taking off his tux and unbuttoning his collar.

"Do you think he will come here?" Kairi asked. No one bothered to answer. "Sorry I asked that." Leon and Rinoa then come downstairs.

"How are you guys?" Leon asked.

"We're fine," Sora answered.

"At least you weren't chased by him," Kairi said remembering the moment.

"You were being chased?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, I got unfortunately lucky that time with my dress ripped and nothing for my feet."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Sora said.

"Don't Sora. When I heard that ding I saw you. I didn't want you to get involve," Kairi said. Sora just looked at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh god! I've could've lost you!" he said now hugging her.

"Don't cry. I'm here now Sora," Kairi said.

Namine slowly wakes up and gets up seeing the TV on. She takes the remote and turns it off getting out of bed and to the bathroom. She goes inside turning on the light and goes to the sink opening up the cabinet. Then she puts two pills in her hand, putting back her medication in the cabinet. She takes a cup putting water in it putting the pills in her mouth and taking a sip of water drinking it all. Namine puts it back closing the cabinet sighing.

Riku suddenly appears in the reflection. "AAHH!" Namine screams as Riku grabs the back of her head and slams her into mirror of the cabinet.

Namine then gets up fast from her nightmare breathing fast.

Cloud was driving fast trying to call Namine's house but the phone lady said there wasn't any service, so called Hiro again. "Hiro here."

"No one is picking up Hiro. I want you to check it out. I'm going to call Roxas," Cloud says.

"Everything is secure sir," Hiro replied.

"God damn it! Check it out now Hiro!! I'll be there in five minutes," Cloud demanded hanging up. Hiro looks outside and spots something. He goes out and turns on his flashlight to see the phone cord cut.

Namine was breathing still from the nightmare she just had. She really believed it was real like it was a premonition or something. She looks at the TV, as it was the movie playing in her dream and turns it off. She looks at the dark bathroom and gets up from her bed going to it.

Cloud kept trying but it kept saying the same thing, so he decides to call Roxas

Namine goes into the dark bathroom turning on the light looking her surroundings.

Roxas and the rest were in the living room when Roxas's cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Roxas, I want all of you to get out now," Cloud said.

"Okay, did you-" Cloud then hangs up already by the time Roxas wanted ask.

"What did he say?" Sora asked.

"He just said get out," Roxas said about to head for the door.

"What about Namine?" Kairi asked.

"She is sleeping and I don't want to make her worry more. We'll see what Cloud has to say." The gang leave the house leaving Namine by herself in the house but they stood on the front porch. The back door was locked.

Namine decides to repeat her dream just to make sure nothing bad would happen. She opens up the cabinet grabbing it and opening putting two pills in her hand and putting back her medication in the cabinet. She takes a cup putting water in it putting the pills in her mouth and taking a sip of water drinking it all. She takes a moment and holds the cabinet. Then she slams it and… nothing appears in the reflection. Namine was relieved rubbing her head then she hears something. The window was open and branches were banging the window. She goes to it and closes it and exits the bathroom turning off the light and going back to bed.

Cloud drives in the driveway getting out of the car. "I want you guys to stay here. Where is Namine?" Cloud asked.

"She is sleeping upstairs. Right up there," Leon said pointing to the window with the light on. Cloud then goes to Hiro.

"Hey Hiro," he said going to him when he was in the car. "Hello?" Cloud then shoved when his head tilts showing his throat had been slit. Cloud just puts his hands on the car door. "Oh god."

"What?" Rinoa asked as everyone was looking at him without looking at the house.

"Get Namine out there now!" Roxas started to get worry as he runs to door but finds it locked. "Shit!" Roxas started to bang it. "Namine! Namine!" he called out.

Namine was in bed not hearing a thing when she hears her window being hit by something. She gets up going to her window seeing rocks being thrown at the window. She tries to open it but it soon got stuck. Only a small part of the window was open.

"Get out there!" Kairi yelled but Namine could barely hear.

"What!" Namine yelled.

"Get out of the house!" Kairi said again. Then Sora spots a shadow in the room.

"Tell her get out of there now," Sora said to Kairi.

"Why?" she asked.

"He is getting close."

"Run Namine!" Kairi yelled but she still couldn't get the message.

Riku enters her room walking towards her without her knowing.

"Lets say it together! Come on!" Roxas said.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" they all yelled as Namine soon turns around to Riku.

"Hello," he said. She stood shocked as he was in front of here again. "They are outside and you're inside Namine." Soon Namine starts to run off but he stopped her. "Hold on dear."

"Hold what?" Namine said.

"You're coming with me and that's final." He was getting serious.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll be forced to." Namine has been through this before. She had to do something and fighting was all she got. He killed her friends and family and he wasn't going to get his hands on her.

Namine got into survival mode. "Well, if you want me…" She started to get a little closer. "… Then come get me!" She grabbing a vase and throwing it at him as she runs for it but trips. Riku starts to grab her feet when she struggles getting away from him. "Let me go!"

"What is going on?" Roxas said hearing barely anything. "Let me shoot the window," Cloud said aiming his gun and shooting the window.

Riku stops as the window shatters and Namine then kicks him but he just keep grabbing her. "Damn it Namine!" She kicks more as she hits him right in the face. "Aah!" He covered his face as Namine gets up running across the hallway as Riku runs to her but she closes the door. She goes to the window but it wasn't the kind where you open it as she starts to bang it.

"Roxas!"

The others could only see where the windows where. "Hold on Namine!" Roxas yelled as Cloud aims and shots the window but Riku breaks down the door by the time the window breaks.

"Get over here!" he yelled as he slashes the knife to her but she dodges it running back to the hallway.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. Riku walks to her when Cloud shots but misses Riku. Cloud kept shooting but missed.

"Damn it! I'm out!" Cloud said.

"Don't you have more?!" Rinoa yelled.

"No," Cloud answered.

Namine runs down the stairs fast to the front door but it was locked. Namine starts to unlock it, as Riku was halfway down the stairs laughing evilly. "Don't even try," he said.

"Oh yeah," Namine said grabbing an umbrella and another thing next to her holding it up like a weapon and running off to the dining room.

Riku then walks in the room. "Like I can't figure out where you where before." He then spots something under the curtains. "Gee, I wonder you could be." He swiftly moves a curtain to find shoes. He turns around when Namine swings the umbrella in his face making him fall. Namine then runs off to the kitchen grabbing all knifes. Riku gets up as Namine starts to throw knifes at him. She grunts every knife she threw.

"Take this you fucking bastard!" But she kept missing.

"You suck at aiming," he pointed out.

"Says you!" Then a small knife hits his arm as he start to bleed on his white-collar t-shirt.

"Bitch!" He then starts to walk to her as she runs to the living room.

She looks around and sees the storage room under the stairs. She opens it up turning on the light and closing the door behind her being surround by all kinds of food. She finds extra space to hide and turns off the light. Everything was all dark and light was shining under the door. She then starts to see a shadow coming near the door. Namine was breathing a little fast.

Roxas could only see Riku. "Leave her alone you bastard!" he said banging the window.

"Like you will ever love her as much as I do," Riku said.

"Fuck you! You don't ever get over her! She loves me and I love her. She doesn't like you asshole!" Roxas yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" he said.

"We need backup now!" Cloud requested on his walkie talkie.

Namine remained in the room as started to hear footsteps on the stairs meaning he was going upstairs. She begins to get up slowly opening the door. Then she thought of turning off the lights and then saw Roxas. "Get out," he mouthed.

"Trust me," she mouthed back.

"What is she doing?" Rinoa asked Roxas.

"I don't know," he answered as he sees her going for the electrical panel opening it up.

Namine then starts to turn off all the power in the house leaving everything black. The only sources of light were the street lamps outside but they weren't any of use. She closes the panel and running to the kitchen to get a load of oil.

"Why did she turn off the power?" Kairi asked.

"Why are you all asking? I barely know what she is planning right now," Roxas answered.

"Here," Cloud said throwing Roxas something. "Use the flashlight." Roxas turned on the flashlight pointing at the windows when he sees Riku coming down the stairs and soon turns off the flashligh.

"Oh god Namine. Hurry up."

Namine was checking every cabinet in the kitchen. "Where could it be?" She continued to search when she hears the creaking noise of the stairs. Her adrenaline kept going as she starts to go a little faster but she could barely see but there was light a little shining from the window by the sink. She opens the cabinet below the sink and finds the oil. "Yes," she whispered. She was about to grab it when she hears Riku's footsteps. "No. Not now." She then starts to hide once again, this time in the sink cabinet.

Riku then comes in. The knife he was holding was shining from the light. He didn't know where Namine was but he knew she couldn't be anywhere else but downstairs. "Where could you be?"

Namine could was in the cabinet all squeezed in. Lucky she could sort of see through the cabinet doors. Then she saw Riku behind the counter in the kitchen. She tried to stay calm and quiet but that didn't help when she could see him already in front of her.

Riku was in the kitchen looking for her. He was questioning himself where she was until he heard something below him.

Namine backs a little when she knocks down a bottle of soap that later knocked down cleaning products. She grabs the last item about to fall and stops and she sees Riku bending down already.

Riku bends down to the cabinet and grabs the handle. He slowly opens it up when Namine kicks him in the face as he is pushed to wall of the counters. Namine runs out quick with the pack of oil when Riku slashes his knife but it only slashed her fabric. Namine then goes into the dining room putting the oil on the table opening the cap but the hole was covered up. "You've got to be kidding me!" She tried to open the paper plastic like cover but she couldn't. She had to think of getting a utensil from the kitchen but how could she? Riku was in there.

Not taking any chances, she walks to the kitchen taking a peek if Riku was in there but he wasn't. Namine raised an eyebrow and goes into a drawer getting a spoon and back to the dining room. She starts to poke holes in and rips the cover open when the light starts to come back on. Riku was in front of her. All they did was stare. Namine looks at him getting the cap and closing the oil up and storms back into the kitchen as Riku follows when she changes direction soon going the way again.

Riku runs to the kitchen but doesn't see her when he hears footsteps going up the stairs. He then goes to the stairs seeing Namine running up. "Get back here Namine!"

"I've told you before, leave me alone!" Namine yelled back at him and heading to her to get a lighter. **(She doesn't smoke. I just said that for a scene going to happen)**

She gets to her room dropping the unopened oil onto the bed and raids her cabinets for the lighter. "Where is it? Where is it?!" It couldn't be found as she starts to look around her she looks on top of her DVD shelves to find it. "Thank god." Namine opens up but the there was a cover. She removes it and stands by the wall to wait for Riku.

Riku goes up the stairs feeling blind. "That's it. I'm so taking her down with me!" he said rubbing his eyes going to Namine's room when he trips onto the floor when Namine had her foot stood out. She then starts to pour all the oil all over him from head to toe.

"Take this!" she yelled pouring the last drop and kicking him getting out of the room. She turns on the lighter on but it wouldn't turn on. Riku then starts to get up.

"Oil? Now what were you planning on after that?" Riku then start to run to her when Namine backs up falling down the stairs landing on the ground but was lucky she lived that fall.

"Namine!" everyone yells from outside when they see her fall down the stairs. Then a few police cars and SWAT cars start to pull in. Riku was at the top of stairs. Namine slowly reaches for the lighter and grabs it. She kept turning it on but it still wouldn't. Riku slowly started to descend down the stairs.

"Come on!" Namine kept trying and trying. Riku was still getting down the stairs. The lighter still couldn't turn on. Riku was now halfway to her.

"Try as you well and it won't work," he says. Namine tries one last try and it turns on. She then throws it immediately at him causing him to catch on fire.

"AAAHHH!" Riku started to scream moving around in random directions when he falls down the stairs. He was about to land on Namine but she moved immediately to get away from him. She hears the shot of a gun and Sora busts the door open. Roxas comes to her aid picking her up getting away from Riku who was still burning on fire.

Leon, Rinoa, Kairi and Cloud soon come in and see Riku burning. Everyone just stared at him. Riku couldn't get up. Cloud aims his gun at him and keeps shooting him until he wasn't moving or screaming anymore. Namine was holding Roxas tight looking at Riku who dies soon after. Leon goes in the kitchen and grabs the fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Namine said.

"I'm so proud of you. I saw what happened and you did great," Roxas said. Namine was glad this was all over. No more Riku anymore and no more people dying close to her. She was just relieved and happy but sad at the same time. The future was bright and Riku wasn't part of it but Roxas was. Sure they were going different colleges but it's only April. They still get to be boyfriend/girlfriend till May and graduate early June.

"I love you," Namine admits.

"I love you too," Roxas replied giving her a nice passionate kiss after all the trouble they've been through. Namine then pulls away.

"Better than the first kiss," she says when Riku suddenly gets up with the knife towards Roxas.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled when Roxas punches him and then kicks him. "Shoot him in the head Cloud!" Riku gets up and Cloud shots him in the head making fall down again.

"Oh my god," Kairi said breathing fast. Nobody expected that to happen. **(I bet you readers didn't either) **

"It's _now _over," Cloud says putting the gun down. Namine just looked at Riku's dead body. "Good riddance," she said.

Police cars started to pull in as Namine and Kairi were inside an ambulance being treated from their wounds. Leon and Rinoa then stop by. "You okay now dear?" Rinoa asked. All Namine did was go up to them and give them a hug.

"Thank you." It was all she can say to them.

"We are very blessed to have a niece like you Namine. I'm sure you're family is watching over you and is proud of what you've did," Leon said kissing her head.

"I love you uncle," Namine said hugging them still.

"What about me?" Rinoa asked. "I wanna feel the lover." Leon and Rinoa just giggled.

"And you too auntie." Cloud then came. "Thank you Detective Cloud," Namine said.

"My pleasure Namine," he answered.

Kairi smiled and looked at them when Sora came in. "Hi Kairi," he said.

"Sora!" Kairi had a few small bandages like Namine on her and ran to Sora giving him a kiss.

"I've never felt that in a while," Sora says still smiling.

"Well you're lucky to have me." Sora then took a full look at her and laughed a little.

"What?"

"You. No heels, a rip dress, and a few bandages on you make you look funny to me," he answered.

"You silly," Kairi said giving him another kiss.

Roxas then tap Rinoa's shoulder making her, Leon and Namine look at him. "Can I speak with Namine alone?" he asked with something behind him.

"Sure," Leon said letting go of Namine as he and Rinoa left.

"So what do you have there Roxas?" Namine asked being curious.

"What thing?" he asked acting clueless.

"That thing behind you." She was pointing at the back of his hand.

"Oh this?" he said revealing her mother's shawl.

"You brought my mother's shawl back?" She was surprised he brought it back to her thinking she left it back at the hotel. Roxas then gave it to her.

"How?" she asked looking at him.

"It was in my tux when me and Cloud were searching for you at the hotel."

"Thank you," she said giving him another kiss as he kissed back.

Then the two heard Kairi yell the word 'yes.' They turn around to see that Sora had proposed to her and that they were getting married. **(Remember in chapter 6?) **"Well I guess we know now who is going to be best man and maid of honor," Namine said smiling.

They were going to be together forever. Namine had the night she wanted but it was bittersweet to her. Although she would only think about the moments she had with Roxas mostly with every touch, moment, and kiss they had, the fact Riku was finally dead and that Sora and Kairi were getting married. From a nightmare to a sweet dream, this was the night to die for.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	10. When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

**Chapter 10 – When One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

**This was supposed to be an epilogue but my ideas made want to put more into this.**

******Reviews have been helping out and to a few of them; yes I know the plot is not mine. I'm basically adapting it by adding my own work into and when I mean I "own the story," I mean I just wrote the story but what's **_**in it**_** is not mine including the plot except original written work by me. That's all.**

******Oh and, my writing format changed.**

**Genre: ****Suspense/Romance**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine and Sora/Kairi**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts cast or the movie Prom Night including the plot. I just adapted the movie BUT this chapter is entirely mines. It wasn't in the movie and since this is a KH story, I thought graduation from a high school thriller story would best fit for the finale.**

* * *

**Graduation Day – June 2008 **

It has been awhile since the prom night incident that affected Namine and her friends. It had a greater impact on Namine but she was relieved that Riku is finally gone and that she is proud to move on. Her friends may have died but she is also still dealing with her family murder. She can deal with the both of them at the same time and later on it will lift of her shoulders but she won't forget about it at all. It was like a tattoo that can't be removed and even if she tried to, it would be painful to get rid of. Namine now had to focus on graduating from high school.

Namine was putting the final touches of makeup on her face as graduation was being held at the school's football field, which was big like even if all four classes were seating on the bleachers, there would be extra space still.

"Namine! Hurry up. You have to be there by twelve 'o' clock sharp," Leon yelled.

"I'm almost done!" Namine yelled. She puts on the finishing touch and goes downstairs carrying her black graduation gown.

"Lets go," Rinoa said as Leon and Namine go out the door and she locks the door behind her.

Namine gets dropped off on the side in the school while her aunty and uncle find parking somewhere nearby. Soon she spots Kairi in the crowd.

"Kairi!" No response as she calls her again but louder. "Kairi!!" That soon got her attention as Kairi started to run to her and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe! We're graduating today! Aren't you glad?" Kairi asked as they start to walk to where the other graduates where.

"Yes, am totally stoked. Where are the others?" Namine asked. "Um, the guys said they were stuck in traffic outside of school," Kairi answered.

"Well they better hurry up! I mean the ceremony starts soon. I wouldn't want to go into the field without meeting them first on this special day of ours." Namine wanted to see Roxas. To just see him and kiss him and whatever else she wanted do. It just wasn't the same. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She quickly turns around to see Roxas. "Roxas!" she said hugging him.

"Nice to see you Namine," Roxas said letting go of her. "How do feel?"

"Excited! Tense!" she said being nervous.

"Don't worry about it Namine. You will be fine. Your just nervous," Roxas said. Seeing how every high school student was looking forward to graduation day and be happy, in reality, it really is a sad day but also great in the end.

"Thank you Roxas," she said kissing him. **(Now we can have some Sora/Kairi moments)**

Kairi and Sora moved away from the two getting passed a few crowds. There was a lot. Soon they find a seat by the school fountain. Not much people were around as they were mostly by the football field entrance. The two look around the school around them and some people were crying or some were just happy that they are moving on with their lives to bigger and better things of what's ahead.

"Those can sometimes be lovely dovey," Sora said. It's true though. After Roxas and Namine got together, they have been holding hands, walking together, and kissing around school. Good thing both of them don't give each other some weird names like fluffy muffy or something like that.

"Yeah, well, at least we're the better couple," Kairi said. Sora just laughed. "I mean, we've been going out since the beginning of our high school year and we seem to have mature during our 4 years as now we're getting married." Kairi then looked at her engagement ring just smiling when Sora just comes in kissing her cheek.

"I love you," he said hugging her.

"I love you too," she said kissing him on the lips when an announcement came on saying that all grads get ready and go to the field entrance when ready.

"Time to go," Sora said putting on his black gown and hat as Kairi did the same. "Lets go together Kairi." The two hold hands and walked to where the other students.

All the grads got in line and started to enter the field with everyone else on the bleachers watching. They were waving, saying hi and all. Parents were either videotaping or taking pictures of them while friends or other relatives were cheering for their friends who were graduating. Everybody was in alphabetical order so they know where their seats are.

All of them took their seats and waited for the speaker to speak up who was just the school principal, Sephiroth. **(Random but choosing him was last minute)** Mostly it was about how is proud to this day that his students are graduating and that each and everyone one of them will be entering the real word soon enough.

"Now I want to present you your valedictorian, **(an original character at the last minute) **Hiroshi Megumi," he said as Hiroshi Megumi got onto the stage giving out the speech. It was just your average speech at a graduation. It was about high school memories, the real world, thanking teachers, family and friends. All the other grads just listened and agreed on everything he said. Then after the speech it was finally time for everyone to grab their diploma as they stand up and wait their names to be called.

**(I'm going to skip this scene because I really don't want to want to write this. Just imagine the gang getting their diplomas and happy)**

"Congratulations class of 2008! We did it!" Hiroshi yelled in the mic as he threw his hat in the air and the rest of the grads threw in the air. Some people hugged each other, jumped in the air and were cheering. From the bleachers Leon and Rinoa were happy to see their niece graduate.

"I'm so proud of her!" Rinoa said about to cry. She was crying tears of joy.

"I know. I am too," Leon said smiling.

Everyone started to leave and the parents were waiting for them to give a hug and say how proud they are. Namine comes out and she runs to Rinoa and Leon.

"Congrats Namine! We are so proud of you and I know your family is wishing they were here with you on this special day," Leon said. "They too would be proud."

"Thank you uncle," Namine said hugging him tight. Then she looks over to Rinoa about to cry. "Don't cry auntie. I'll be coming back around breaks during college."

"I'm not crying. I'm just happy!" Rinoa said going to Namine embracing her. "It just been so fast. I feel I'm not going to see you again." Rinoa did treat her like a daughter and a niece but more of a daughter. Sure she was her auntie but she was there during her high school years.

"Look," Namine said looking at her. "You guys taught me everything you know and I've learned from all of you. My friends, my teachers and you guys. And you've always been there for me after the incident. I thank you all for this and will thanking more."

"Well we did teach everything but not really everything," Rinoa confessed looking away.

"Yeah, always the adults have to keep the good stuff to themselves," Namine replied. All Rinoa did was laugh when Roxas showed up behind her.

"Well we're going to go and leave you two alone," Leon said taking Rinoa with him and going back to the car.

Namine looks behind her to see Roxas holding his graduation gown and still wearing his hat. All she did was giggled but didn't know why.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing. I just felt like it," she answered. "Where is the young engaging couple?"

"Getting the car. So we all can go to a hotel for the week," Roxas answered.

"Wow, is it going to be to scare me unlike the first time," Namine joked getting closer to him.

"No. Why would we ever joke of something that affected all of us?" He got closer to her too.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that pop in my head since prom." She again got close.

"Its just to have a good time for tonight and travel around Destiny Island for the remaining of the day." He then puts his forehead on his hers.

"I like it." Their lips were about to touch until Namine's cellphone rang. "Damn it!" She got out her phone angry that someone just had ruin moment. "Hello?"

"Come out by the school fountain. Sora and I are waiting there for you guys," Kairi said on the other line and Namine hanged up.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi. She said we have to go to the fountain to cuz' they are there already."

"Lets go." Then they leave and find the two in the car already and get inside the car.

"Off to the hotel," Sora said about to hit the gas pedal but was stopped by Namine.

"Wait! I feel like we should go somewhere before going around Destiny Island."

"What?" Roxas asked.

The four of them start to walk next to each other with Namine holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. Tombstones/gravestones were within the cemetery surround them in every direction. It's been a while since the funeral they have attended and this was actually their first time visiting since the funeral. They didn't have the chance to come here. Right after the prom, all four of them were put into therapy and they all had Namine's therapist, Aerith. It was hard for them.

Namine thought it was the right time to visit her friends on graduation day. If Riku wasn't alive when prom happen. This wouldn't be happening right now and the eight of them would be having a good time. But she knew they were never going to come back and let reality kick in. What she also know was that they were with them watching over.

The gang was standing by Selphie's grave. Namine looked at it and sighed. She bends down putting a small group of flowers on her stone and looked over. "I miss Selphie. You were a great friend," she said slowly getting up.

They continue and went to everyone single one since they were spread out. They visited Tidus, Hayner and lastly Olette. Kairi puts flowers on Olette, Sora on Tidus and Roxas on Hayner. Each and everyone of them had their moments of reliving memories with them.

"You know it feels good to be doing on this on this day," Sora said standing by Hayner's grave and his arm around Kairi.

"Yeah it does," Kairi admits looking down on the gravestone.

"I actually did feel like coming here when we were still in school but I thought graduation was the best day to visit," Namine said.

"You made the right decision of doing that and bringing us along," Roxas said hugging her. Namine just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Lets go now," Kairi said leaving already with Sora as Roxas and Namine followed.

On their way to the exit, Namine spots Riku's gravestone and just stared at it and Roxas did too.

"You didn't have to do that Namine," Roxas said because Namine too buried Riku.

"Yes he may have killed my family and yes he killed our friends but I thought I should've at least have some sympathy for him. You guys may think I'm crazy but the psycho should at least deserve something," Namine admits.

"You are a good girl Namine," Roxas says.

"Thank you."

**Later on**

Roxas and Namine are sitting on the beach in the sand watching the sunset. Sora and Kairi were already at the hotel having some "alone time."

Namine holds Roxas's hand and sighs. "It feels great. Being here with you and so we don't witness Sora and Kairi _doing it_."

Roxas just laughed at that last part. "Did you really have to say that?"

"Yes because that is actually the reason why we're here. I brought you here and we've been on this beach at least for an hour."

"Well, I love being here and with you. We should have our wedding here. It would be so romantic." Namine just graduated and she was already thinking of marriage. It must be Sora and Kairi influencing on her this early.

"Thinking of marriage already? Sora and Kairi must be getting to your head now." Roxas was thinking of their relationship and how it was going to be but the only problem was the long drive of seeing each other everyday but breaks would be better for them.

"I think they are. We will make this long distance thing work. We've went to friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and can survive any obstacle as long as we got each other." Namine then started to kiss him on the lips grabbing his cheek getting more into the kiss as Roxas did too running his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss. It felt any other kiss but they were kissing on the beach and it seemed very romantic for them. That's until a giant rush of water hits them.

"Whoa!" Roxas screamed bring Namine up with him. Namine was just laughing.

"Now w-were wet." Namine laughed between the sentences. "And look," she continued pointing at his shorts, "There i-is a hermit crab pinching your shorts." Namine continued on laughing.

"What?!" Roxas shakes his leg knocking off the hermit crab. "Lets go back to the hotel." He then takes Namine's hand as the sun starts to go down.

"Wait. Lets take a picture with the sunset behind us." Namine takes out her camera and positions it up in the there. Both of them smile and when Namine presses the button, she kisses Roxas the last minute but so did he. Now the picture had both of them kissing each other with a beautiful sunset in the background.

* * *

**Now this story has ended! Sad but good! Later on, "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" will be later revised as the writing format will be changed, any errors fixed and such. Those little author notes from the beginning and end of each chapter will be gone.**

**Original ending will **_**not**_** be posted because it's actually just like how the ending of the movie is but a last author will be posted on future stories, just for fun bloopers, and a little first look at my original story, "Kingdom Hearts: the Holy Crest of Eden" set for a 2009 release date but that can change since two major sequels premiere before it in the same year.**

_**Thanks for reading this story and review for the last time!**_

**Check out "Not Your Ordinary High School Story" by clicking on my username. It's another KH fanfic but it's a high school romantic-comedy story.**


	11. Trailer of Prom Night

**[][][] YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS TRAILER! [][][]**

**This trailer was the first chapter, but is put in the back since this story is over**

**Trailer of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For"**

**The story almost uses the same plot from the remake of the movie, "Prom Night" but I've decided to take a few twists into my own way due to the movie only reaching 88 minutes and that's short if it has to be converted into a story version.**

**Pairings:**** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Hayner/Olette, and Tidus/Selphie**

**Genre:**** Suspense/Romance**

**Summary:**** It's that time of year again where high school seniors have their very last prom. It's supposed to be Namine's best day of her life with being with her friends before they graduate. Namine has gotten over an incident back when she was a freshman so she can move on with her life. During the prom, it starts to go deadly when Namine's psycho ex-boyfriend, Riku, breaks out of jail to come back for her. Now she and her friends will have to find a way to survive from her psycho ex-boyfriend killer on a night to die for.**

**Disclaimer****:**** The following characters of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" have not been created from me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the game Kingdom Hearts and its characters. The setting takes place in Destiny Islands but that's about it. The plot is from the movie "Prom Night" and is not mines but I have adapted it where some original written work is in the story so it's not a complete copycat off the movie. Some original characters have been made for the story.**

* * *

**The following story is rated 'T' for violence, terror, language and some blood & gore**

**Destiny Island High School Class of 2008**

_Shows a bunch of students in the school_

**It's that day…**

"So who are you asking to the prom Namine?" Kairi asked. "I don't know. I think I'm going to ask Roxas," she replies

"Hey Roxas, do you want to go to the senior prom with me," Namine ask with books in her hands. "Sure," he replies

**...Where we have our last high school prom**

_Shows Namine, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette getting their hair done_

"How does your prom dress look like Namine?" Olette asked her. "It's strapless snow white dress. I guess I can say it's sexy also," Namine tells them

_Shows the girls laughing_

**You try to look your best…**

_Shows Namine walking down the stairs in her strapless snow white dress_

"You look very beautiful," Roxas comments

…**And take your friends with you**

_Shows Namine getting in a black limo with Sora, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Selphie, and Tidus_

"This will be the time of our lives!" Namine yells. "Yeah!" everyone shouts

_Shows the whole gang sticking out the limo waving at people_

"Oh my god! It looks awesome," Kairi says looking at the Destination Destiny Hotel

_Shows the gang getting out the limo and into the hotel_

**You get on the dance floor**

_Shows a group of students all dress nice dancing_

_Shows Namine slow dancing with Roxas_

**Drink with your friends**

"Cheers!" Namine, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi yell as they bang their cups together

**Take pictures**

_Shows couples having their pictures taken_

**And have a prom king and queen**

"Alright everyone. Tonight you're prom king and queen arrrreeee…" Yuffie says opening an envelope

_Shows all the lights turn off as everyone starts to panic_

**From the author who brought you the hit horror/suspense story, "One Missed Call: HSM Version"**

**Someone…**

_Shows Kairi in the stairwell on the floor until someone up the stairs pulls out a knife in front of her_

"AAHH!" she screams

**...From Namine's past…**

_Shows Tidus looking around until a boy jumps on him making him scream_

…**Comes back**

"**About three years ago…" Cloud says**

_Shows a boy looking through a book full of Namine's pictures_

"…**A high school student's boyfriend became obsessed with her…"**

_Shows Namine with Roxas_

"…**And he went all psycho"**

_Shows someone holding a knife in an evidence bag_

_Shows three body bags being pulled out_

**Now…**

_Shows Selphie sitting on the hotel bed when she hears something loud making her turn around_

"Get away from me!" Kairi screams while running away from the guy

…**He has come back for her**

"Hello? Are you guys in here?" Namine asks looking around the hotel room

"Hey Namine! I missed you!" a creepy male voice says as he shows up behind her

**It will be…**

_Shows Olette dialing someone's number on her phone hiding behind a laundry basket_

_Shows her slowly taking a peep and going back down with the killer behind her_

**...A night…**

_Shows Namine slowly closing the closet as she sees the boy's shadow coming_

"What the heck is going on?" Roxas asked the police officer as he is with a bunch of other students outside the hotel with police cars and cops around

"This man will kill anybody in his way to get to her," the detective says

"Please don't do this! Please!" Namine begs as she beings to back up

…**To die for**

"Get back here Namine!" a boy yells as Namine trying to closes the door but he pushes to get in

"We need backup now!" Cloud yells

_Shows him looking through the hotel with his gun_

_Shows a door being destroyed_

"NOOO!" Namine screams out

"I'm going in to get her!" Roxas states busting through the cops

_Shows Namine running away from the boy_

_Shows Namine under the bed covering her mouth as she sees the boy's feet when she turns her head and sees something "Aahh!"_

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For"**

"AAHH!" Namine screams as the boy grabs the back of her head and is about to slam her into something

**Now on fanfiction!**


End file.
